My Neighborhood Vampire
by RikkaUchiha004
Summary: Roxas moves in with his father after a year of pain and suffering in his old town. On the way there he sees a creepy Manor, his curiosity grew more within a matter of two days. On Monday night at 11:00pm Roxas decides to sneak in and investigate the Manor. When he thought he'd find something interesting in there. A vampire was not what he had in mind.
1. A Fresh Start & New Friends

_It was a very cold evening, I was walking home from the library. When suddenly I was pulled into an ally and four goons had their way with me. I felt sick and violated as they just left me there. But they didn't get very far. Someone had come and struck them down... dead._

_ My vision was fuzzy because they slammed my head into the wall. Though there was some things I could see, red hair and a black coat. "You're going to be alright...Though I am sorry I wasn't here sooner..." He said to me in a soft voice... Then everything faded to black._

Chapter One: A Fresh Start and New Friends

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

_One Year Later..._

Snow was starting to fall when I first moved into Destiny Square. It was a small town but with a big legend. It was said that a vampire hunts the streets. At least that what my Dad told me anyway. I never thought much about it, seeing as vampires are just myths. While my father was driving me to the house we passed a large creepy looking Manor. I turned to look at my Dad and asked, "Hey, Dad who owns that Manor we just past?"

His eyes were focused on the icy street, so obviously he didn't look back. "No one has owned that house in over a hundred something years. It was abandoned when the owners vanished."

"Did they ever find the people?"

"No, sadly. Though they're long dead." He pushed up his glasses.

"Did they have names? You're a cop, wouldn't you know more about it?"

"Well according to the town records. A family of five lived there. A Mom, a Dad, with one son and two daughters. They were called the Furga's. Bunch of red-headed rich people. But they were good people, they helped this town out of some serious money trouble back then. " He pulled into the driveway.

"Oh ok...But how does a rich family just up and vanish?" I grabbed my black and white checkered backpack from the back seat.

"That's just it Roxas. No one ever knew what happened to them. Now let's get the rest of your things moved in." He turned the car off and popped the trunk. My furniture had already been moved in last week so all I had to place now were my clothes.

I was happy to have moved here, it's peaceful and no one knows who I am... Or what happened to me.. That's something that I'd rather put behind me. Let's just say that something bad happened and I was harassed for it..

I helped Dad with my suitcases and took them to my room. It wasn't as big as the one I had at my mother's house... which I had to share with my twin brother Sora. (Mom's rich and parents are long divorced. My brother wanted to stay with Mom.) I threw my backpack on to the floor and laid on the bed. There was a small TV in the bedroom but it was old and the sound would fade in and out occasionally.

I couldn't help but just lay there deep in thought. I was happy to be here yet something was bothering me. *_If someone asked...What would I say about myself? And how would I explain why I moved in the first place? I can't exactly say the truth... I've since gotten over some of my past but I wasn't going to plaster it everywhere... *_

Eventually getting bored I decided to sketch. I drew that house I saw. It interested me, I liked creepy stuff. You know like ghosts, vampires, witches, wolves (ect.) Anyway, I drew what I could remember for I only saw it for less than a second. *_I kind of want to go in there and see the inside. Maybe it is haunted who really knows for sure, or there's something worth finding. Hmm... I'll have to pay that Manor a visit sometime... *_

I looked up from my sketch to see mt Dad standing in the door way. "Hey, what'cha hungry for Roxas?"

"I don't know, do they have any fast food joints around here?" I always had a craving for that artery clogging food. Since my metabolism is fast. I have no worries about getting fat... Though it'd be nice to have _some_ muscle. I'm naturally thin... Some think I have an eating disorder..

"Can't you eat something healthy for a change?" My Dad rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not.. Mom had me hooked on junk. Seriously where's the nearest McDonald's?" I tried to joke, but he's a cop. I don't think most of them even have a sense of humor...

My Dad put his palm to his face, "Roxas... You're such a goof.. Anyway, what I meant was what do you want to eat that's here in the house...?"

"Whatever you make is fine. I'm not too picky." I continued sketching out the creepy house in my sketch pad.

"Alright, say why don't you go check out the library? I know you're bookworm, I'll text you when to come home... Unless you'd rather sit here cooped up in your room." I could hear the slight worry about his suggestion.. I can understand... I mean considering what happened the last time I went to one...

I dropped the pencil on the bed, and tucked it away with my sketchbook. "Sure that sounds nice I'll keep my phone on. But don't I need a card?" I asked.

"Use mine till I get you your own." He reached into his wallet and handed me a plastic card with the library's name on it.

I took the card. "Thanks." I grabbed my backpack and put the card in my pocket along with my cell phone. "And before you say it. I'll be very careful."

"Alright..." Again there was worry in his voice. But I'm sure he knew I'd be ok. This was a quiet town; besides it's all supernatural rumors and such. Other than that it was just another sleepy neighborhood. Just the way I liked it.

I headed out the door and followed my Dad's directions. I kept one hand in my pocket in case I needed my phone. I hadn't been able to walk to a library in a year because fear still filled me at that time. But now I was getting over the fear.. Well somewhat, every few feet I'd glance over my shoulder. You know, to make sure no creeper was stalking around.

I approached the library it was a small building with a small wooded area in the back. I walked inside and stared in awe at the huge collection of books. "Whoa, this place is a whole lot bigger on the inside." I said as I approached the front desk. There stood a girl with cropped black hair, she wore all black clothes and had her nose in a book.

The girl looked up at me. "Hi, how can I help you?" She smiled slightly.

"Oh hi, uhm could you show me where the horror section is? I just moved here and I have no idea where I should start to look."

The girl marked her place in the book and set it down. "Ok follow me." She comes from behind the counter and leads the way. I followed her, "What's your name? Mine is Xion Madison."

"Oh. My name is Roxas.. Roxas Haven."

"Roxas? That's a unique name. You know this town's myth right?" Xion grinned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't scare me. I'm all for supernatural stuff. By the way your names pretty unique too " I say as we approach the section I asked for.

She pulled some books off the shelf and held them out to me. "Thanks my Mom and Dad wanted my name to be different for some reason. Here I recommend these." I took them from her politely and smiled. "You may like those, I've read them before."

"Oh alright cool. I'll have to read them too."

"Sweet well we have a six book limit so that's three you have there. Let me know if there's anything else you'll need help with."

"Alright thanks a bunch. I'm sure I can handle it from here." I reassured her.

Xion walked away and I began skimming the shelves for more interesting reads. Then one caught my eye. "Myths and Legends of the World. Hmm." I pulled it off the shelf it was huge in width. "Wow-za this is a big book." I added it to my other books and pulled a couple more from the lower shelves seeing as I was too short to reach the higher ones. "Damn my height..." I sighed and went over to the counter where I encountered Xion again. "Ready to check these out. I hope it's ok I'm using my Dad's card for now." I set the books down and pulled out my Dad's card.

Xion took the card and began scanning the books. "No big deal, just make sure to come and get your own soon." She then stamped in some dates and put book marks in the pages. "Ok these are due on February twentieth. Hope to see you soon Roxas." She winked.

"Yeah... Wait how old are you?" I gave her a smile.

"I'm seventeen why?" She twirled her hair.

"Me too... Anyway, you obviously are attending Destiny High? I start there on Monday.. Would you mind being my friend and showing me around?" I put the books in my backpack and tuck it away along with my Dad's library card.

"Yeah I go there and sure I'd love to. Gotta phone?" She pulls her cell phone from her pants pocket.

"Yep, just got it last year." I pulled mine out as well. The two of us exchanged numbers. "Thanks well see you Monday Xion."

"See you then." She had a goofy smile on her face. It was cute... And so was she... But she wasn't my type.. Her gender was the problem.. I came to terms with my sexuality when I was fifteen. Girls just didn't do it for me... Though I'm not exactly open about it... I waved to her and took up space at a quiet table by a window. I took out my phone and put on in my headphones. Next I just sat there and read for a few hours.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by very fast. My phone had buzzed several times. I, however, didn't notice till now. I looked down and it was my Dad. * _Shit! I wasn't supposed to be here this long! Dad's gonna kill me for ignoring his messages! *_

Dad: It's past 8 Roxas get home now! I texted you four times! Hell I almost thought I had to go out looking for you if you didn't answer!

I paused my music and replied.

Me: No worries. I'm still alive... Anyway Dad I'll be on my way shortly. Also sorry. I was really into this book I was reading. It's only eight my curfew is 10.

I marked my place in the book I was currently reading and shoved it in my backpack. I tossed it over my shoulders and walked out into the cold weather.

Again my Dad texted me:

Dad: Alright smart-ass just be careful ok?

Me: Yeah, yeah... I will. Be home in ten.

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and continued walking home... Though I couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching me. I started walking faster and kept looking over my shoulder. *_Guess my paranoia isn't completely gone yet. Though better safe than sorry.* _The feeling grew worse. I started to get scared and began to run. I hurried to my front door, thankfully it was unlocked. I shoved it open and busted inside, slamming the door behind me. My heart drummed in my ears, my breathing was heavy. _* Just what the hell was that about!?* _

After catching my breath I saw my Dad standing there arms crossed. "I worry about you sometimes. You know that? And why you out of breath."

"Honestly I have no clue myself. I suddenly felt freaked out and ran like heck home." I smiled like an idiot hoping he wouldn't start interrogating me.

He shook his head side to side. "Roxas, Roxas" He paused for a moment and sighed.. "Never mind, just glad you made it home." My Dad sat on the couch and clicked on the TV. I could sense his worry. Understandable seeing as the last time I walked home from someplace; I ended up in a hospital unconscious. Then woke up as an emotional wreck.

"Dad... Are still worried about what happened? Those people are dead..." I could tell my Dad was still worried about me going out on my own. He didn't hide it very well.

"So what? There are more of those types of people out there. What's worse is the person that murdered them could have killed you too." He paused to clear his throat then continued speaking. "That person has yet to be caught."

"But they didn't. And I'm sure that person is long gone by now Let's not talk about it ok? What'd you make to eat?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Fried chicken seeing as you like greasy food. You may have to heat it up though seeing as you didn't come home when I texted you an hour ago that it was ready..." He said in an irritated tone.

"Well sorry." I stuck out my tongue, then I remembered my Dad had no clue I had that pierced.. (_Mostly_ to piss off my Mom. She was already mad that I swung for the other team so I figured what the hell and had a friend of mine do it for me. She was licensed and thought my Mom needed to "lighten up.") I covered my mouth.

My Dad shot up from the couch. "Just when the hell did you get that Roxas Micheal Haven!? No way in hell your Mother allowed you to have that!" He sounded royally pissed.

I bit my lower lip and broke eye contact. "Uhm no she didn't... She knows though. And she's just as mad as you are now..." My Dad was also not aware of my orientation as of yet... (My Mom, however, found out the hard way. I was in a heavy lip lock with another guy. She walked in my room and caught me. The look on her face was hilarious. She tried telling my Dad but he didn't believe her.)

"You're damn right. But I am beyond mad. I am pissed! You're seventeen years old. For God sake what made you think to get that!?" I could_ feel_ how pissed off he was... I thought he might pop a blood vessel.

_ *I could tell you but you might puke...* _"Uhm..." *_This is awkward...* _"At first I thought Mom wouldn't notice because she could care less about me... But I was dead wrong?" I did that idiotic smile again. Though it didn't make my situation any better.

"You know what fine. But you know what you're going to get a name for having that thing." He pointed out.

"You implying something!?" I was now getting irritated. *_It's just a piercing what's the big deal?*_

"Not at all why would I!? Pretty obvious don't you think!?"

_ *The cats out of the bag now...Great.. * _"Whatever, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be in my room _Mom!_" I ran into my room. I heard my Dad yell more as I ran but I didn't care. I stayed cooped up in my room with my music blasting in my ears.

My first day moved in and I'm already in huge trouble over a tongue stud. My parents suck well I shouldn't say that, my Dad is just trying to be an actual good parent. It's my Mom that's a bitch. Couldn't give a damn about me until my unfortunate encounter and a three-week stay in a metal ward. She then suddenly becomes "mother of the year" towards me. By restricting me more than normal. Constant calling, having an even shorter curfew, and always got reminded of why I should be _more careful. _(I think she believes I was asking for it.) My mother always babied Sora though, he could do no wrong in her eyes. As for me... HA! I was born wrong in every way.

It was getting late, I put my phone on the charger and started getting ready for bed. I then heard a knock at my door. "What is it Dad?" I said with an irritated sigh.

"Just wanted to say goodnight and sorry for yelling. You know I still love you... It was just a lot to take in... Sleep tight Rox." My Dad sounded sincere.

I was actually surprised, he took it better than Mom ever did... "Ok Dad, I love you too and goodnight." I heard his footsteps fade down the hallway. I slipped under the blankets and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Monday came pretty fast and I was nervous beyond anything. I put on a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I threw my Three Days Grace hoodie in my backpack and went into the bathroom with my thing of eye liner. I applied it did my hair in it's usual right sided spiked style. Afterwords I went to put on my Converse shoes.

My coat huge by the door, I had everything I needed. I waited for my Dad whom by the way took his sweet ass time to get ready. I tapped my foot and started to whistle. He eventually was ready and we went to the car so he could take me to school. The whole drive there I was feeling queezy.

We pulled up to the school and for some reason didn't want to get out of the car. "Dad I changed my mind I wanna go home." I held my backpack to my chest.

My Dad laughed, "You'll be alright no one knows you here. It's fresh start. Now get going I'm going to be late. You may have to walk home unless your cousin can give you a lift."

"Yes because cousin Vanitas will go out of his way just for me." I said sarcastically. You see my older cousin Vanitas works here as an English teacher... Excuse me _Professor. _He's not exactly the nicest guy around because of his short temper and the fact he's surrounded by idiots all day. Or so he just says that as an excuse to push his anger on people. I for one won't put up with it. I have a temper myself.

"Roxas... Come on just go in. I don't have time for your smart ass remarks." My Dad said with a stern look in his eye.

"Oh fine." I stuck out my tongue just to be an ass.

My Dad made an irritated sigh. "I swear to God Roxas... Get your ass moving. Before I slap you silly."

I got out of the car and shut the door before my Dad got the chance to slap me upside the head. I waved bye as he drove off. I turn around and walked into the large school building. I felt as though all eyes were on me when I saw that it wasn't true and kept walking... I pulled my schedule out of my pocket to find out where my locker was. I eventually found it and opened it. Unloading what I didn't need and getting what I did. The school was cold so I put my Three Days Grace hoodie on after hanging my coat... I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Xion in a Gothic Lolita dress. She even had her hair styled to fit the look. "Hey Roxas." She sounded cheerful.

"Hey Xion, you look nice in that dress." I pushed my locker door and shut it.

She blushed. "Thanks Roxas. Anyway still need me to show you around?"

"Sure that'd be very helpful. The only room I know how to find is my cousin's class... Professor Haven...?" I admitted even though it was hard to.

"I feel stupid I should have known the name Haven when you told me your last name. I had no idea he was your cousin. You don't look alike. Or act the same." She held her books close to her chest. I could see she was embarrassed.

"Yeah... I don't like to admit that he's related to me... We don't exactly get along like cousins should..." I felt myself getting annoyed.

"Hm? What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking..."

"He's an ass for one. Loves to pick fights and enjoys publicly humiliating me... I can already tell first hour will not be going by so smoothly." I was loathing the fact he was my teacher for first hour... _*I will be so pissed if he makes an ass outta me in class on my first day... Who am I kidding it's in his nature. Good impressions of me might as well have just flew out the window... *_

"Yikes, well he doesn't act like that here unless he doesn't like you... Well you're in luck I have him too for first hour. He likes me." Not that it mattered he'd still be a jerk towards me. "Now come on I'll show you around before class starts." She smiled.

There were ten minutes till the first bell rang. Xion was telling me where everything was and how to get there without a fuss. Then this girl in a tight white dress and blonde hair passed by. Xion gave her a dirty look, but the girl smiled and stopped when she saw me.. "Hey there cutie. I'm Naminé..." She looked at Xion... Who looked an angry cat ready to attack. "Why you hanging around her? She's not exactly... Normal..." The girl had a snobby sound to her voice. I defiantly don't like being around uptight chicks...

_*This is why I'm gay. Kind of...* _"That's rude, I think she's nice. I'm not a judgmental person. If you'll excuse us we'll be heading to class now." I gave Naminé a sarcastic smile.

"Whoa, no guy walks away from me. Especially for a weirdo like her." Naminé started to give me attitude.

"Well_ honey_ I just did." *_I did not just say that...* _"So if you don't mind, kindly move your snotty ass out of the way." Once again giving the sarcastic smile.

"Excuse me!?" She put her hands on her almost nonexistent hips

Xion just started laughing. I, however, wasn't at all amused at the way this blonde chick was acting. "You heard me princess move it." I started imitating her attitude. I don't think she liked it, nor did I care.

Naminé just glared at me. "You must think you're so clever there... But I know in that blonde head of yours you think I'm pretty. Every guy does." Now she started getting cocky.

"Sweetheart, not every guy wants you ok? Some may like you but I pity them because they have no taste. Come on Xion I've wasted enough breath on her." And with that the girl stood there looking very upset at being rejected. Guess she wasn't used to someone telling her the truth. Oh well.

Xion and I walked into class just laughing at what just happened. She had never seen Naminé get so red faced with anger. I just wanted her to go away, her perfume smelled horrible and her voice was annoying. The Xion and I sat next to each other in the back row. Other students flooded into the classroom, thankfully the blonde bimbo wasn't among them.

The bell rung and in walked a very short man with spiked black hair and square glasses. That was my cousin the Professor. I hoped to God he didn't spot me off the bat. I wasn't scared of him, I just didn't want him screwing up my first day. I sat quietly while staring at the white board with very neat handwriting on it.

"Good morning students. Welcome back from your weekend. I hope everyone completed their homework?" He sounded remarkably cheerful... Odd he's never cheerful... At least when I'm around him.

The class responded with a mix of "yes," and "no." I didn't say anything, because well I had no idea what was going on in the class.

"Better than nothing I guess. Now when I read off your name just say here. You should all know this by now." He then started reading off the names. *_Great... once he gets to me.. He'll have a blast humiliating me. Oh fuck here it comes. * _He then gets to the H section on his list.."Roxas Haven? A new face in the class." He said my name with a chuckle the went on talking."Well now didn't think you'd be here little cousin considering your last attendance record." He had a smug grin on his face.

_*You dick! I was in a mental ward for three weeks!* _Now the whole class was looking at me... I didn't give a physical reaction, emotionally though I was a bit pissed. "Here." I answered then I thought I'd say something witty. "You should probably continue down your list there short stuff. You have so much to teach us why waste the _short_ amount of time we have on just me hm?" I responded with. Not giving him the pleasure of embarrassing me. Now the class laughed. But he shot them a look and the room was dead quiet again. _*How can anyone be afraid of him? It baffles me.*_

I could see that he wasn't happy with what I said. "Alright smart ass." He retorted. After that he moved on to other names.

I sat there with a grin on my face. In fact having pissed of Vanitas had brightened my day. I had to share with Xion till I got my own textbook, not that I minded. She was the first friend I've had in a long time, that wasn't an ass hole towards me... Though we've just become friends so things could change down the line.

It was now time for lunch I of course sat with Xion. As I was trying eat peacefully here came that annoying girl (known as Naminé.) "Roxas. I wasn't too happy with how you talking to me this morning. It hurt my feelings."

I dropped the fry I was about to eat. _*Well there went my peaceful lunch...*_ I tried to ignore her hoping she'd go away sadly she didn't.

"Hey I am talking to you!" She pushed me. "Don't ignore me." I kept on ignoring her but she still didn't leave.

"How about you go away Naminé? Find some other guy to pester." I heard Xion say, her words had some bite to them.

"Butt out dyke. This isn't your business alright?" Naminé shot back.

I slammed my fist on the table. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Oh now you say something when I insult the freak? I'm surprised you've stuck around her this long." Naminé said with a grin.

"Maybe because she isn't a total bitch? It's girls like you that piss me off. Thinking just because they have a pretty face everyone should be weak at the knees for them. Newsflash _sweet heart _you're probably just a fuck." My tongue was a sharp as ever. This girl just made my blood boil.

Next thing I know she started crying and ran off. Xion looked at me wide eyed. "Remind me to never get on your bad side... And thanks for sticking up for me. Though now she'll tell Seifer and he'll come after you. He's the biggest ass hole here." She started eating her lunch.

"As if I care. Wait is he the guy in a V neck shirt and white over coat?" I asked as I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Yep that's him alright. He thinks because he's a giant he can push people around. Like me and Hayner for example. He's not here today though he's been out sick. Ollete stopped talking to me and Pence moved away last year." Xion sounded sad. "Seifer's gang causes wide spread bullying."

"Oh... I'll be sure to avoid said ass hole and his minions." I paused and took another bite out of my lunch. "So this Hayner is your other friend right?"

"Yep, the only one that hasn't abandoned me... He's a good guy you'd like him. Hope he's here soon so you can meet him... As for avoiding Seifer that's not an option. You're new, and you upset Naminé Therefore he'll do anything and everything to get at you now."

I rolled my eyes. "He's no different sounding then the fuck heads I used to go to school with." I took another bite and tried to calm my nerves.

"I've been meaning to ask what made you move here?" She looked me dead in the eye.

I held my breath for a moment while trying to think of what to say. I exhale when I thought of something. "Mom and Dad are divorced, don't get along well with my Mom because she's a bitch. Decided I move in with my Dad." Which was half the truth.

I caught Xion looking at my arm, "How did you get that scar on your wrist?" She tried to grab my wrist. I pulled my arm away fast before she could see anymore of them. My scars, I was ashamed I had resorted to self harm back then to cope. I didn't do it anymore after realizing it did nothing but make the pain worse...

I pulled my sleeve up more and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Not important." I said quickly.

"Oh... Alright I won't ask again. But I thought you should know... You're not alone..." Xion pulled back her sleeve and exposed a bandage across her wrist. "See? I don't know you that well but I feel that I can trust you." She moved her arm back. "I don't expect you to be open about why you did it though. That's your personal business..." Xion then goes quiet.

I didn't know what to say... I just got up from my seat, sat next to her and hugged her. I then came up with something to say. "It doesn't help. It just makes the pain hurt more on the inside." I felt her return my hug. Then we let go of one another.

"Thank you I needed that. Say this weekend if you're not busy want to hang out?" Her saddened voice perked up.

"I'd like that. So sure. Saturday ok? My grandmother is coming over on Friday."

"That's perfect actually since I have to work at the library Friday." Xion smiled which in turn made me smile too. "You can come and hangout at my house."

"Alright cool. You know you're pretty awesome. I also love how your style stands out. Not many girls wear those types of dresses anymore." I gave her a smile.

She blushed. "Thanks Roxas, really. You've made me very happy today. No wonder all the girls have been staring at you since you got here."

_*Oh boy... She might be heartbroken when I tell her the truth about me.* _"Can I ask you something?

Do you have a crush on me?" I asked nicely.

Her face went bright red... "Don't be mad... But yeah.. I do."

"Well that might pose as a problem.." I looked away nervously.

"Oh it's because I'm not pretty isn't it?" Her voiced saddened again.

"No, no. It's not that. You're very pretty. Prettier than that wanna be prom queen over there." I inconspicuously pointed at Naminé. "Anyway, it's because I'm not into girls...I'm gay." There it was slightly out in the open.

Xion looked shocked. "Ouch didn't see that one coming. Damn it... Oh well it doesn't matter it doesn't change who you are." She laughed.

"You're not mad?" Once again another positive response. This was very odd to me.

"Uhm no? Why would I be? Besides I've always wanted a gay friend to hang out with when I go shopping." She hugged me again.

*_Phew that was a relief...* _ The two of us just talked through the rest of the lunch hour.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. No threats from Seifer, nor any annoying appearances from Naminé. At least for now anyway... I past Vanitas's classroom. I peaked inside, no one was in there. "Guess I'm walking in the snow." I then told Xion goodbye as I walked down the street towards home.

As I'm walking I stubble on the creepy manor. It had a raw-iron fence around it. Some windows were either boarded up or broken. I could see some overgrown grass underneath some of the snow. (Didn't snow too heavy during the weekend.) I walked up to the gate and there was a chain and lock around the front gate. "Wow this place looks creepy as hell... Awesome." I said with slight excitement.

I heard more rumors about this place in my other classes. How there were valuables inside worth some good money, I also heard the owner had a private library full of rare books. But some where too scared before to step in very far. As I've heard before, people say that a vampire hunts this city. And vampire's like to live in creepy places. Just a bunch of fairy tales.

I looked around to see how to get inside. If I was going to "pay a visit" to this place. I was going to have to find a way other than climbing the raw- iron gates with sharp points on it. I didn't want to get impaled. Then I found a way in, there was a huge hole in the side on the fence. It has something blocking it. A rotted piece of broad. _*I'll have to remember this. If I apply some force this thing will bust open.* _Just then an orange cat squeezed through the fencing. It turned it's head towards me. "Here kitty kitty. I won't hurt you." I knelt down.

To my surprise the cat ran up to me, then sat down. I could see it had on a red collar. I looked at its name tag. "Kendel huh? Hm so you're a girl kitty then." I was skeptical when trying to pet her. She pushed her head up to my hand. I began to pet her. *_How odd, I wonder who owns her. She's such a pretty cat._* I looked at her name tag again but there was no address on it. "Where did you come from then? Oh well hope your owner finds you. See you around Kendel." I watched as the cat squeezed herself back inside the fencing. I saw that she crawled in through a broken window afterword.

I stood up and walked home. Inside was empty. Dad wouldn't be back till five-thirty. Might as well get some homework done. Then I can make plans to get into the creepy/ abandoned Furga Manor.

My Dad had come home just as I was working on my Physics assignment in the living room. I had already finished the easier subject like English and World History. Math and I don't go well together... "Welcome home Dad. How was work?"

He hung up his jacket and took off his boots. "It was alright, just catching bad guys and locking them up... But there's a killer among us."

"Great, just what I wanted to hear Dad. Better buy me a gun. Before they comes after me." I rolled my eyes and wrote out my next Physics problem.

My Dad sat on the couch next to where I was working. "Roxas, I'm being serious. This guy has the same M.O as the guy that killed those bastards that hurt you."

Anger boiled inside me all of a sudden."Really now? I've suddenly lost interest. If this guy is killing the scum of the Earth I say let him. In fact have a parade in his honor." I slammed my book shut and sat back arms crossed.

"Enough with the smart ass attitude alright? Anyway this guy is hard to catch. That's not the strange part. The blood is drained from the bodies completely. Yet they only had some broken bones and a gash to the neck. I'm just saying watch for this guy." My Dad explained.

"Sounds like you've got a vampire serial killer." Once again I was being a wise ass. "Anyway I need to finish my assignment. Without the idea that some madman might be running loose."

My Dad looked at me sternly. I grabbed my textbook and notebook and start heading to my room. But I was stopped as my Dad lightly grabbed my arm. "Also I know you have an interest in that Manor. You'd better stay away from it. It's dangerous and you could get seriously hurt." He warned me.

I pulled my arm away, "Wasn't gonna." I lied because I was going after he went to bed. "I'll come down later for dinner." I went into my room to finish my homework.

* * *

_11:00pm.._

My Dad had finally called it a night. I changed into all black clothes, and grabbed an old flashlight from the basement. I go back to my room and put all I'd need to bring with me to get inside the Manor in my backpack. _*Now the next step getting out without Dad knowing. * _Thankfully there was a tree by my bedroom window. I locked my door, snuck out and bolted down the street to the Furga Manor.

I found the spot with the hole in it *_I'd better hurry before some one spots me. * _I kicked away the blockage and crawled inside. For once my small stature didn't fail me. I made my way through the overgrowth and on tothe front patio. "I bet this place used to be so beautiful back when it was first built. A shame it was abandoned and neglected." I gave the door a little shove. It opened with ease, I looked over my shoulder to be sure no one was watching. I entered the manor and closed the door behind me.

Before going any further I turned on my flashlight. I saw ripped wallpaper, rotten wood and more overgrowth. There was a large stairway at least ten feet away. I moved my flashlight around I saw wall paintings that were long since faded and pealing. I walked further inside and I came across an old fireplace above it was a painting of a family, but this one wasn't pealing like the rest. It was of the family my Dad told me about. "Let's see, well it confirms they were all red headed rich people." But as I ran my flashlight over each of the faces one stood out. The son's face. "Where have I seen you before? You seem familiar somehow." The way they were all dressed, the attire looked to be from the early 1900s.

After studying the painting I decided it was time to look for that private library. I found my way though what looked like an old kitchen and found an archway leading down into the basement. At first I was terrified and was reconsidering then I remembered that the dark is nothing to be afraid of. I took on a deep breath and walked quietly down the stairs. Though they made a loud CREAK with each step. When I got to the bottom, it smelled like mold but that's normal for old and condemned houses.

I moved my flashlight to be sure I wouldn't smack my face into anything. Or fall and break something myself included. The walls were dry and cracked there was an old fashion heater that sat on the floor. I pushed cob webs away as I ventured deeper into the basement. Nothing out of the ordinary... That was until I tripped and dropped my flashlight. "Fucking hell." I yelped. Got up and went after my flashlight. As I went over to pick it up I noticed the light was pointed at something. "I have got to be more careful." I aimed it in the direction it was pointing it on the floor and walked closer to the object.

My eyes went wide as I saw a black coffin with gold markings on it. "Ok this is just weird." I had half a mind to run and go home. But I'm sure nothing was in this thing right? Then human curiosity took over. I set my flashlight down and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "I think it's best I don't open this thing..." I grabbed my light and went to explore elsewhere. Obviously the library wasn't down here... Little did I know I might have just awoken something...

I inspected the rooms that didn't have boards on them and continued my search for the rare book collection. Still no luck. "This place is a labyrinth. I'll never find the library let alone my way back out." I then stumbled something sticking out of the pealing wall. I touched it and boom something moved. The wall in front of me opened and low and behold there it was. The private library. I walk in and guided the light along the shelves and walked down the aisles. The moonlight shined pretty well in here but it wasn't enough for me to read anything.

I snatched some books and stuffed them in my backpack. I haven't been this happy in a long time. As I go down another aisle I spot an old desk I ran over to it and saw a necklace sitting on it. It was very pretty it was a gold pendent with a ruby in the middle. It said Lea Galith Furga on the back. "That's probably the name of one of the people who lived here. Well it's mine now. Finders keepers." I stuffed it in my pants pocket. "Alright I got what I came for..." I then heard footsteps. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around. I shined my flashlight. Nothing was there. "Phew it's just my imagination."

But it wasn't I then heard a voice... A familiar voice.. Yet I can't remember where I heard it from. "How did this get open? Damn humans always have to bother me." I heard the wall close.

_*Well there goes the easy way out.* _I panicked and hid underneath a table with a sheet covering it. I turned off my light and didn't make a sound. The voice now had a body to go with it. Sort of I couldn't make out the features. I heard the footsteps coming towards where I was hiding. He spoke again. "I know you're hiding in here. Come on out I promise I won't bite you too hard." His voice was almost hypnotic a laugh was soon to follow after his words.

*_Dad said this place was abandoned...Yet here someone is! Wait it's probably some jerk playing a sick joke... But I don't wanna risk running now in case this guys a murderer.*_

"Alright I'll play hide and seek if that's what you want. It'll just make this more fun for me when I catch you." Then he's right in front of where I was hiding. I could see some old fashion boots. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction and out of sight.

_*Now's my chance to get the hell out of here!*_ I crept out from under the table and found my way to where the opening just was. "Shit where's that button?" I muttered. Then came the orange cat. "Not a good time Kendel. Shoo shoo..." But she didn't move instead she hopped up on a shelf and shoved out a few books. "Shush cat... Ah shit." I caught them and set them on the floor.

I could feel my hunter closing in. But he was nowhere in sight.. Not yet anyway. "Quit the games human and face me." I had no place to hide I was trapped. That was until I saw that the wall open up. I wasted no time ran like hell. Then I remembered I have no clue how to get out of this place!

I couldn't see a damn thing, and if I used my light that nut case will find me... "What have I gotten myself into?" I was now mentally kicking myself in the ass.

I felt something touch my shoulder. "That's a good question." It was him! "What _have_ you gotten your sorry self into child?" He sent shivers up my spine. I felt his arm creep around me I felt long nails touch my face.

I stomped down on his foot hard and he yelped. He slid back and I made a run for it. _*I think I just pissed him off... Roxas you idiot!* _I had no choice I was not about to let the past repeat itself. I had to find a way out and fast. But I made a wrong turn at some point because I came to dead-end. "No no no! Shit." And just my luck as I went to turn around I tripped on a rug and there he was.

Suddenly these candles on the wall were lit up. I could see clearly. And there he stood. He leaned down and smiled showing huge fangs. I scooted back fast but my back hit the wall. "Who- who are you?" My voice was shaky...

He stepped closer towards me."Why hello there. My name is Axel, and I'm your _friendly_ neighborhood vampire." He kept that grin on he almost flawless face.

I could now see what my hunter looked like. He was very tall, he had spiked bright red hair and mint green eyes. He had more strikingly handsome features which caused me to blush. He then picked me up by my hoodie and shoved into the wall. "Please don't kill me.." I begged.

Axel just laughed, "How cute, not like I haven't heard it all before." He shoved me harder into the wall. "But you broke into MY house, and stole MY things. What's worse you've awoken me from my sleep. Now you pay the price for the trouble you caused." His eyes changed to red. "This will only hurt for a second." He then bites into my neck. I tried to fight back but it was useless; he was just too strong..

I had no idea what to do now. I was trapped.

CH.1 END

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi there this is my first full length AkuRoku story. I got the idea from an old RP a few months back. If you see *...* It usually means a thought but that's pretty obvious huh? I hope it's ok. I was inspired to write this when I remembered my other vamp FF. But this is different from that. Anyway enjoy review and fav if you want. I don't mind. ^^**


	2. Somethings Remembered

_There they lay, their blood stained the floor. I cry for them but they don't move. My parents were dead. I turned to see the people responsible. One grabbed me the other aimed his gun at me; a teenage boy. I felt scared and confused.. I tried fighting back but it was useless. A loud bang I heard, then there was sudden pain in my shoulder. "You fool you missed!" One yelled. I kicked him and smashed the other one in the face with my fathers bat. I managed to escape only to be caught. Not by the murderer, but by a seemingly kind man. "You poor boy, let me help you. I and make everything all better." I took his hand hoping his words were true._

Chapter Two: Somethings Remembered

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

I had finally caught the one that was causing all the trouble. A short human boy with blonde hair and a tiny body frame. I had him trapped. I could sense his fear. I found it amusing as he pleaded for his life. "Please don't kill me..."

I just laughed, "How cute, not like I haven't heard it all before." I lifted the boy up and pushed into the wall. "But you broke into MY house, and stole MY things. What's worse you've awoken me from my sleep. Now you pay the price for the trouble you caused." I grinned and felt my hunger growing. "This will only hurt for a second." I bite into the boy's neck and took his blood. I could feel him struggling. I pinned both his arms to the wall because I was getting annoyed.

The boy continued to fight. I bit down harder seeing if it would relax him. Eventually he gave up.

I let go of him and was satisfied. His blood was that of one which was forsaken. Strange his scent was very familiar. I watched as he sank to the floor, I had expected him to be dead considering the amount of blood I took. Yet he managed to stand. He looked up at me, "That's it? Thought you were going to kill me." He taunted in a weak voice.

"That bite _was _supposed to kill you. I'm surprised forsaken one." I stepped back because he swung at me. A useless effort I grabbed his arm, lightly twist it behind him and shove him into the wall. "Now that was a big mistake."

"Let me go you monster!?" He yelled and once again struggled. I shoved him harder into the wall.

I just laughed."Oh I don't think so. Unless you plan on giving back what you've taken with out a fuss."

The kid kicked my leg hard. I fell backwards and was now pissed. The boy took off down the hallway. The kid was surprising fast as he took off. "Why you little brat! You're dead!" I knew he wouldn't get far, because I knew this house and all it's hiding places. He was weakened so it should be an easy catch._*I wonder how far will you make it before I find you.* _

I looked high and low for the human. I found him with ease, he was walking around in the downstairs hallway. *_He must think he's lost me. Stupid kid.* _ I hear him breath a sigh of relief. "Phew, I need to get out of here before that nut job finds me again."

I walked up the wall and hung down from the ceiling. "Hi there again. Thought you could pull a fast one on me didn't yah? I'm old enough to know that a kid like you can't outsmart me." I smiled, baring my fangs.

The boy screamed and ran in the opposite direction. I hopped down on to the floor and chased him. I ran fast and stood in the middle of the boy's pathway. He slammed into me and fell on his ass. "Aw leaving so soon?" I grabbed his hoodie and lifted him up towards me. "The fun has only begun human." He bites my hand and I dropped him. Once again he took off running. "Ow fuck! Now you've got me royally pissed kid!" At first I was just playing around like usual. But now he had me wanting to kill him literally.

I was more than angry now. Never before has a hunt become such a huge pain in my ass. *_How is he still able to move about like this? I took such a huge quantity of blood! Guess he's having one of those adrenalin rushes. No matter it'll run out soon. Then I'll make the brat really sorry.*_

I watched as he finally found the front door. He went for it but I stopped him. I grabbed him and slammed him down and ripped the backpack off him. I put my foot on his back so he couldn't get away. I could feel him squirming from underneath. "Never before have I met a human that caused such a hassle." I took the books he'd stolen and threw the bag down. I pulled him up by his hoodie collar after putting the books down. "You have no idea how much you've pissed me off. I will break you in half and bleed you dry."

Finally exhaustion set in within the boy because as he tried to swing at me he could hardly lift his arm up. "Where's your will to fight now huh?" He didn't answer. "No smart remarks? Good I'm gonna make you hurt."

Before I could instil pain upon him he says something. "Go ahead. I give up. You got me." I saw a grin on his face but paid no mind.

*_I'm confused, first he begs for his life. Fights against me and runs. Now that I have him again he's suddenly surrendering?* _Something was up, but I was too pissed to care. "Smart kid." I forced him down hard and squeezed his arms. He groaned in pain. I even scratched him a couple times.

Just as I was about to bite again, he had managed to get a hold of something. He slammed it against my head but the rotted wooden board just broke in half. "Ow, now that was pretty stupid." Next thing I know I started to choke him. He scratched at me but I didn't stop. Just then my cat attacked me. I lost my grip of the kid go and fended off my cat. But before I could get the kid he had gotten away. "Fuck! You stupid cat! Never attack your master!"

Kendel glared at me. "He was just a teenage boy! He did nothing wrong!" She turned from cat to her normal form. A beautiful (yet very naked)woman with long orange hair and red eyes. "I thought you only went after scum and here I find you trying to kill an innocent boy?" I could tell she was outraged.

"He broke into MY house, and stole MY things. I was defending my home against a burglar. I saw nothing wrong with that." I rolled my eyes and noticed the kid forgot his backpack. I picked it up. "Besides, I thought he wouldn't survive the bite seeing as I took almost two quarters of it."

"You cold-hearted bastard. He was just a stupid teenager. You normally just scare them away not brutalize them! You're a monster." Kendel walked over and sat on the old couch by the fireplace.

I laughed, "Kendel.. I'm a cold undead vampire." I then thought to be a smart ass just to get under her skin. "I don't feel anything I am hollow." As quoted from the movie Van Helsing. "But thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically. "Oh and just so you're aware I hadn't fed in a week and the brat was asking for it." I sat down and started going through the blonde's backpack and found some notebooks and batteries. I kept digging in the bag hoping to find out more about this kid.

"Lea why are you going through all the boy's things?" Kendel asked as she lit the candle that sat on the old coffee table. I hated being called "Lea." It was my name from when I was human, Kendel had told me once before. Still I didn't like the sound of it so I obviously changed it.

"Oh no reason. I wanted to see where he's from and then maybe ask him to marry me. And how many times have I told you it's Axel now." I once again say with sarcasm in my voice. I kept going though the blonde's goodies.

"Smart-ass. It's just a school bag. Probably nothing in there that'll point you in the direction of the boy. Now I'm going out to get something to eat. Want anything?" As if she needed to ask. She knows that I can't eat or drink anything other than blood.

"Really? I can't eat... You know that." I glared at her. "But since you asked get me some cigarettes would yah doll?" I don't breathe either but I still have the urge to smoke. Guess it carried over from when I was human. I can hardly remember most of my life as a human being. All I really remember was where I lived, who my family was, and how I died. Though there was one memory that was stuck in my head... It's faint but I can recall two people dead on the floor. And me being shot. Then I met someone who said they could help.

Kendel rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine. But you'll get canc- never mind. Sometimes I forget you're already dead." And with that she left the house, after putting on some clothes that is.

I finally found something interesting. A school I.D. "Oh so your name is Roxas Haven huh? Cute." I observed the I.D more closely hoping to find out where I could find him but no luck. "Heartville Academy? That's pretty far from here." I looked at the year under the picture. This I.D was over a year old. "Shit, guess this was useless maybe something's in his notebooks." I skimmed through some of the notebooks but found nothing I needed. "You've got to be kidding me. There has to be something in here."

As I finished going through the last notebook and tossed it back into the bag. I looked at the I.D again. "All I learned was your name. Though I will find you just wait and see." Then something hit me. I remembered a place called Heartville. It was a town where a bunch of rich people lived. I was there a year ago trying to find more scum to hunt seeing as this city hasn't had much to offer.

I looked more closely at the picture and I immediately knew who he was. "No way. How did I not notice? You're that kid I saved. Well kind of." It was making sense now. _*How could I have forgotten him!? Ever since that night I've been trying to find him. And I just tried to kill him while he was here... Great, way to go dumb-ass!.* _I smacked myself on my forehead realizing what an idiot I was.

Now I really had to find him and apologize for trying to kill him... Knowing he's suffered so much in the past. However, I will not apologize for confronting him and taking back what he had stolen. I knew finding him wouldn't be easy. And if I did find him I wouldn't get a warm welcome. That's to be expected seeing as I bit him and beat him up a little.

I set the I.D down and sat back in the couch. Trying to think of what I can do to fix the mess I just made.

* * *

Kendel finally got back with my cigarettes She threw them at me. "You owe me three-fifty leech." She gave me a dirty look and sat down. "Anyway find out anything useful about the kid?"

I lit up a cigarette and inhaled which hurt seeing as I'm used to not breathing. But the ease I felt soon made the pain bearable. "Yes, actually. His name is Roxas Haven. He once attended Heartville Academy. Judging from his fashion choice he wasn't well liked because that's a city for stuck up rich people."

"Ok but that doesn't tell you where he is..." She told me as she stripped out of her clothes knowing it would get on my nerves. Kendel sat in the seat and sipped her tea.

"Question; why do you always walk around naked?" I was too distracted to continue telling her my findings.

"Animals don't wear clothes. And I didn't think you minded naked women walking around?" Kendel said and set her tea cup down on the table. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She then laid down an reveled more of herself as her hair moved off of her breasts. If I had a heartbeat my heart would be going insane. Not that I was actually attracted to my cat's human form. But when a woman or... anyone is lying naked on your couch it kind of gets one's hormones going. Dead or not.

I put my palm to my face. "But you're not actually an-. Oh forget it. Anyway what I wanted to say before you decided to become nude again. Was that Roxas was the kid I saved from those perverted thugs last year." I took in another drag from my cigarette.

Kendel sat up quickly and faced me. "You're serious? Wait a second.." She picked up the I.D and looked at it. "I saw that boy earlier today. He was walking home. I happened to watch which direction he was going." She was smiling like she had won the lottery.

"Ok and how does that help me find him?" I looked at her seriously. "Did you see what house he went into?"

Kendel sighed and sunk down into the couch. "I guess it doesn't... And maybe if you hadn't been an idiot and fed like you were supposed to. You would have realized it was him and not blindly attack him." She threw that in my face and it made me angry again.

"Excuse me!? I couldn't find someone to bite. This place is too full of goody two shoes. I only go after criminals, perverts and the occasional hooker." I felt myself getting very upset. I took in a deep drag before finishing my cigarette.

"Oh but you didn't mind almost killing an innocent teenager? Who only came in to explore, just like others have for the past sixty years?" As she reminded me. She has a habit of reminding me of my mistakes and poor _life _choices.

I didn't say another word I just went out to try and calm down.

As I walked around town I noticed that some were staring. I looked down at myself to see what the big deal was. I then remembered I was wearing an old Gothic suit that my father wore in the painting above the mantel. I didn't much care for the modern clothes of the 2,000s but if I wanted to not stick out I had to wear them. But I was too pissed to go back and change. I just kept walking around hoping to pick up some trace of Roxas.

* * *

The scent of fresh blood hit the air and I went towards it. But there were a couple of things in the way. Cops and crime scene tape. I could see someone covered by a blue sheet and blood spatter along the walls. _*This absolutely wasn't my work, I haven't been out all night. Someone is hunting on my territory. I just hope it wasn't who I thought it was. Wait what am I thinking? He's dead, like buried in the ground dead.*_

While deep in thought someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a short man with blonde hair, and glasses. He was obviously an officer. "I think you've seen enough move along." He instructed. I looked down at the officer's name tag. _*Detective: K. Haven. He must have a connection to Roxas some how. * _

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to peer inside. I'll be on my way officer." I just walked down the street and turned a corner. I climbed on top of a building and watched below as the humans investigated the crime scene. I knew they'd never figure it was a vampire that killed the poor soul. We vampires don't like to leave evidence of our existence. How I could tell was how the blood was spattered along the walls. No human was capable of causing that pattern.

I kept my eye on the blonde officer. I became unsettled as he looked up to where I was standing. I ducked down. Within a minute he went back to his job. I resumed watching.

I grew bored of watching humans scratch their heads over this crime scene. I hopped down from the building and waited in the shadows for the blonde detective to leave. The man got in his car and drove off and I followed it.

He pulled up in a driveway, and walked inside the home. _*Huh? This is my street...* _I could see my Manor just down the road. I noticed there was a tree and I climbed up. There was a window I peered inside. All I saw was a small bedroom with drawings on a wall. I noticed one drawing was that of my manor. _*This might be his room. Just a guess.* _And just my luck a boy walked into the room. It was him, I found him. But I can't just pop inside, I must be invited. All part of the vampire's code of honor. Damn it!

I watched as the boy climbed into bed. I noticed the hour on the Roxas's clock it was 2:00am. I sped off into the night thinking of how to approach Roxas without him: A. Attacking me with a blunt object. B. Running away. Or both. This was going to be difficult.

I sat on a park bench lost in my thoughts. I was remembering why I saved him in the first place. And why I needed to talk to him, other than just to apologize.

_*Flash Back*_

_ As I walked the streets of Heartville City, I was looking for something to feed on. So far I had no luck. Just as I had given up. I heard a cry for help. I rushed towards the cry but was almost too late. The perverts had done what they wanted but that wasn't going to prevent me from feeding. The boy's scent covered their bodies one smacked the boy's face into the concrete wall. The perverts laughed. The victimized boy fell to the wet snowy ground. I couldn't stand by any long I let my inner vampire take over me._

_ One by one I snuck up behind them and dragged them into the dark. Breaking them and draining them of their blood. Just one was left, I wanted to save him for last because I could tell he was the one who orchestrated the attack on the innocent young boy. I spun him around, twisted his arm behind his back and broke it.. He screamed in pain, and cried. I laughed. "Tell me. How does it feel to be the one in pain and begging for it all to stop?" I cared not to hear his response I turned him around so he could see his killer, but then he did something stupid. He stabbed me with his available arm. I looked down to see a small knife lodged in where a beating heart should have been._

_ I pulled the knife out of me and threw it to the ground. "Ouch. You know I really hate it when that happens." The injury quickly healed itself. _

_ The bastard looked at me with more fear in his eyes. "But how!? Just what the hell are you!?"_

_ I pushed the bastard into the wall pinning both arms; he struggled. But he couldn't escape my grasp. "Forgive me if this sounds corny but..." I leaned in close to his neck. "I'm your worst nightmare." After that I bit into him violently and snapped his neck. Afterwords I made a huge wound to cover up the bite mark, like I had with the others. _

_ I licked the blood from my lips, and wiped the remaining off my chin. I then made my way over to the boy. I knelt down to see if he was still breathing. I lifted him up in my arms. "You're going to be alright." I told him. "Though I am sorry I wasn't here sooner..." The boy passed out as I carried him to the nearest hospital. _

_ I handed him off in the care of the doctors. Being mindful to zip up my long coat, so that no one saw the blood on my shirt. Not long after I dropped him off three people came rushing into the place. A man, woman and a teenage boy. The man and teen looked worried but the woman looked as though she could care less. I knew the boy would be fine so I made my exit. I didn't want the people there to question me about what had accrued. _

_ I knew I had to find him again and tell him I was the one that rescued him. But I didn't want to face his reaction. He might have been happy I saved him or angry for allowing him to suffer._

_*End Flashback*_

I lit up another cigarette. " Man I really fucked myself over." I inhaled. "What am I to do now?"

* * *

It was now Friday evening, I still had yet to confront Roxas. I went into my father's private library and noticed that my necklace was nowhere in sight. In fact I haven't seen it since that night. I remembered setting it down on the desk and,"That little fuck stole my necklace!" I couldn't put off trying to get to him. _*Maybe my witch friend can help me. Wonder if she's awake at this time of night. * _"Hey kitty cat. I'm going out keep watch for me would yah?"

Kendel shot me a dirty look and went into her kitty bed. I grabbed my black coat and went out to find my witch friend.

I knocked at her window, "Hey, Xion open up please? It's cold..." I hung on to the side of the house awaiting for her to let me inside.

Eventually she opened the window. "Axel?" She said with a drowsy voice. "What the hell are you doing here at this time of night? And since when do the dead feel cold?" Xion moved away from her window and turned on her corner lap.

I swooped into her room and sat on her bed. "Sorry I just had to find you. Since you're still attending school I was wondering if you knew..." I dug through my pockets and found Roxas's old I.D. "Him?"

Xion took the card and looked at it. "It's Roxas; I go to school with him. What importance is he to you? You chasing younger boys now?" She cracked a smile.

"Oh you're hilarious... Anyway, he stole something of mine I'd like it back..." I looked down at the floor.

"Ok can't you just get it back yourself? Why ask me?" She was just full of questions tonight.

"That's the thing. I can't. I mean I found where he lives but I'm having trouble getting close to him. You see there's this nasty thing called the sun and he's never out at night anymore. Not since Monday..." I explained the best I could. But Xion just rolled her eyes, I think she knew that there was more to the story than I was telling. "Look, he broke into the Manor, tried to rob me, then I kinda maybe attacked him..." I smiled like a jackass.

Xion picked up a book and slapped me with it. I held the side of my face that she slapped."You idiot vampire. No wonder he's been a mess all week." She looked at my neck and appeared confused. "Where's your pendent? I never see you without it." She stepped closer.

"He stole it. And he's probably wearing it to mock me." That's all I could bring myself to say, because I was a bit peeved she hit me with a book.

"Oh... Wait a second. Roxas was wearing it throughout the week. He said he found it just lying around by the manor's gate." Xion was enjoying rubbing the fact a human got the better of me in my face. And managed to get away with something very valuable to me.

"That lying brat... Anyway, could you please get that back for me? It's all I have that helps me remember my human past." I stood up and stared down at the small teenage witch.

"I can try, he's coming over tomorrow to hang out. Also a word of advice. Don't leave a pendent worth thousands of dollars just lying around." She pushed me towards the window. To my surprise she had the strength to actually move me. Considering I weighed almost 200 pounds. "Now get going before my parents barge in here you weirdo."

"Fine sheesh, and thanks again doll you're very helpful." I said goodbye and ran around town trying to find something to feed upon.

Like I said before this place was nothing but goody two shoes... All I could think of where to look were bars and clubs. They were filled with trouble makers. Thankfully someone walked out of one. That way I wouldn't have to actually go inside. I was just about to close in on the target when something snatched the girl up. I went to see what happened. What I found was a dead girl with a gash to the neck. I suddenly felt a familiar presence. "You son of a bitch. Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows came someone I thought to be dead. "My it has been a while hasn't it Lea Furga? Or should I call you Axel now?" I suddenly felt very fearful.

"Maxwell Worthy? But you... I killed you!" I stepped back in shock; almost tripping over the dead girl's legs, but I caught myself.

"Yet here I stand young Furga." Maxwell was just as tall as I was but twice as powerful... In fact he was my _former _Master. I had managed to get him in his weakest moment and thought I had freed myself. Guess I was wrong. Still I can't understand how he's still alive.. Undead whatever you get what I mean! He approached me and touched my face. "You're still have those beautiful green eyes. I thought they'd be completely red by now."

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me you pervert." I glared at him, while standing my ground. I wasn't afraid of him. I killed him once, and I can do it again.

"Pervert? Not I. You gave yourself to me willingly." He shoved me into the wall and had me in an awkward position. I felt completely uncomfortable. "Still I'll never understand why you disobeyed me. Your master for some woman. She corrupted you. Made you feel like you were still human." Once again he grabbed my face. He played with my hair too. I felt sick as he invaded my personal space.

"She told me the truth about you. And the reason you took in ill fated people under your spell." I pushed against him but he wouldn't budge. _*I'd forgotten what a rock this ass hole was.*_

"You've become too soft. Now that I'm back and fully functioning I can make you into the monster you used to be." He grinned. "The fun we'd have hunting, and finding new comers." He tried for a kiss, but I was having none of that... I'd sleep with anyone, gender didn't matter. But this guy? No thank you! Never again!

I lifted my knee an nailed him in the stomach and knocked him down on the cement. "I will never go back to that. Ever! You sick twisted bastard!"

He stood up as if nothing hurt him. "On the sheer hope that you can be alive again. Such a pity. Once one is turned there is no going back. Like they say once you're dead, you're dead." Maxwell grabbed me from behind and once again pushed me into the wall. "I will have you again. No matter what or who stands in my way. You'll always belong to me Lea Galith Furga." He laughed.

I went to sock him in the face, but he vanished. "Fucking hell!" After that I went to find a more... Lively meal..

After snacking on some petty thief I made my way back to the manor. I checked on Kendel to be sure Maxwell didn't find her. Thankfully she was sound asleep in her small cat bed near my coffin. _ *Phew... I could only imagine what he'd do to Kendel, and Xion... I hope to God that he never finds them.. I don't know what'd I do if I lost them.. * _I knelt down by my cat and pet her.. Her cute little ears twitched. I smiled as she purred.

Then something crossed my mind.. _*Say if I did convince Roxas that I didn't mean to hurt him.. How can I keep him and the girls out of Maxwell's grasp? Shit... My head hurts.. I think I'll go to bed early.. * _ I decided to crawl into my coffin. But I couldn't sleep all I could do was stare into the darkness; wide awake with the fear that all I had gained would ripped away from me once again.

I don't know what bothered me more. The fact that Maxwell has come back. Or that some human learned how to really get under my skin.

Being a vampire kind of bites.

CH 2 END

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here is CH 2 if you noticed I broke the 4th wall a few times so far. I thought it'd make it more comedic. Anyway review and fav if you'd like. It'd be awesome! Thanks!**


	3. Getting a Bit Supernatural

Chapter Three: Getting a Bit Supernatural

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

It was Saturday morning when I had awoke. I made my bed, got dressed, and did my usual routine. After that I put somethings in my new backpack seeing as I'd left other one behind at the vampire's manor. _*Freaking vampires! They're not supposed to be real! But man was I proved wrong... Ow my neck still hurts...* _The wound on my neck had almost gone away, yet it still hurt when I touched it.

I went down into the kitchen to find my father sitting at the table reading the news paper. "Morning Dad."

He put his paper down and adjusted his glasses. "By the Gods. Is it doomsday?" There was a hint a humor to that.

"Funny," I responded as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"I know that's why I said it. There must be a reason you're up early on a Saturday." My Dad folded up his paper and sipped his coffee he had sitting on the table.

"Xion my friend wanted me to come over before lunch today. Remember? I told you a couple of times." I added sugar and cream to my coffee and grabbed myself a Pop-Tart.

"Roxas with all the cases I've been working I'm surprised if I remember things like that."

"Oh..." I sat at the table and ate my small breakfast. I looked at the newspaper and grabbed I and saw an article. "The Vampire Killer Strikes Again? Are they serious?" I skimmed the article and just wanted to laugh, because the vampire I encountered got himself caught.. Well somewhat no normal person would take this title seriously. And start believing vampires existed all of a sudden.

"Since when have you started reading the newspaper? Are you sick?" My Dad joked.

"No I'm perfectly fine." I folded the paper back up and set the paper back where my Dad had it and finished my Pop-Tart. "Anyway, can you give me a lift to Xion's?" I finished up my coffee and put the cup in the sink.

"Sure, but I have to make a few errands first." He got up from the table and put his cup in the sink.

"That's cool, I'll text her and let her know," I went back in my room and as I went to grab my backpack I saw that I'd forgotten my newly acquired pendent. I smirked and put it on around my neck. It looked good with everything I wore. *_Ha, bet the vampire is wondering what happened to his precious pendent. He can't get me because the sun and he'd have to be invited inside. But better carry a cross with me in case I ever go out at night again. Just to be on the safe side...* _I threw on my hoodie and waited in the living room for my Dad. I texted Xion while I stood there waiting:

Me: Hey, be by later on. Dad's got to run some errands before dropping me off. See you soon.

We made a stop by Dad's work. I wasn't comfortable going inside the police station. But I'd rather not sit in the car alone. I followed my Dad inside. "Ok Roxas wait here. I'll only be a few minutes." I put on my music and sat on a bench. His co-workers knew who I was. I would come here with my Dad whenever I'd stay with him as a child.. Therefore they paid no mind to me.

As I was waiting a few _walk in _criminals stared at me. I scooted down the bench feeling creeped out. I looked down at the pendent and played with it out of bordum. _*I wonder, just what does this thing mean to some blood sucking leech.* _

Dad finally finished getting what he needed and we left. Before starting the car my Dad looked at me strangely. "Where did you get that pendent?" *_Shit! I forgot to tuck it back in my jacket!*_

"Uh I found it while walking home from school..." That's what I told my friends Hayner and Xion. No way I was telling anyone that I snuck into that creepy Manor.

He held the pendent in his hand. "No one just drops a six-thousand dollar gold and ruby necklace and not notice. Did you steal this?" I felt insulted.

"What!?" I tucked it back into my jacket. "No! I didn't I just found it by the Manor that's the truth." _*Well half of it, technically I went where I wasn't supposed to and found it lying around.*_

"I'm not an idiot Roxas, did you go in the Manor like I said NOT to?" His voice went up a notch. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Again no. Can we just drop it?" I was getting defensive.

"Fine, but whoever really owns that is probably looking for it." He started to drive, I played my music again and daydreamed.

After what seemed like forever I was finally dropped off at Xion's place. It was an average sized house with a small yard. I texted her:

Me: It's freezing out here. Mind letting me in?

Within minutes she opened the door. She was still in her pajamas her hair was messy. "Hey, Roxas come on in and kick off your shoes."

I walked in and hung my coat and took off my snow-covered shoes. "Nice place you have here. It's so... Clean.." I'm kind of a neat freak... My room is spotless and everything was put away neatly. I liked it when a house was clean..

"Yeah, my mother won't allow a mess in the house. Oh and sorry I look like crap. I just woke up when you texted me." She yawned and stretched her arm pushing out her rather large chest. A normal boy would have blushed but I just smiled.

"You look fine." I reassured her.

"Liar, now come upstairs to my room." She led me to he small bedroom. The walls were a dark purple with black spiders paint on it. Her room was every Goth's paradise. Candles sat on her dresser and nightstand. And a sleeping black cat was on the end of her black and purple canape bed. Then something strange caught my eye. A leather book, it was huge and had what looked like gems on it. As I went to touch it. Xion grabbed my wrist. "What?"I asked.

"Don't touch that please?" She looked serious.

"Ok, ok. Sorry it just caught my eye." Xion let go of my wrist and went into her closet picking out one of her Gothic outfits. She then began to strip. "Whoa what are you doing!?"

She looked at me weird as she adjusted her bra. "What's it look like genius? I'm getting changed." She slipped on her short corset dress.

"But I'm in the room... Isn't that improper?"I felt my face heat up.

"You're gay, didn't think it'd bother you sheesh prude." She stuck out her tongue at me and put on some black stockings.

I felt embarrassed. "Oh... Ok... Anyway, I like your room it's pretty cool. Some might think you're a witch." I laughed.

Xion started fixing her hair, "Yeah, haha haha a witch, cute" She laughed nervously, I raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "Anyway... What would you like to do Roxas?" She sat on her bed and petted her cat.

"I don't know play video-games? Goof around?" I had no idea what girls liked to do. And Xion was different from other girls. Not that it's a bad thing, different is good. I hated carbon copied girls..

"That's guys stuff. Want to paint my nails?" Her cat woke up and yawned. It stared at me.

"Uh suuuure?" The cat continued to stare. Then it jumped from the bed and started rubbing on my leg then started purring.

"That's weird. Minx hates people, and usually hides under my bed or he attacks them." Xion got up from her bed and picked up Minx. The cat had yellow eyes and was adorable.

I pet the cat's head and he meowed. "Well he seems to like me." I smiled.

"That's a very good thing." I saw that she had her eyes on the pendent. "Want to hold him while I get the nail polish?" She held out Minx towards me. I took the cat and he rubbed his face on mine; his whiskers tickled.

"Alright," I sat on her bed and played with the cat. He then starts to play with the pendent I thought it was cute.

Xion comes back with nail polish. The cat hopped down and walked out. For the next fifteen minutes I painted my friends black just like mine.

* * *

Throughout the day Xion kept spacing out and staring at my pendent... I found it odd because she saw no interest in it all week. "Hey can I look at that necklace more closely." She asked.

I shook my head, "No? What's your sudden interest in it?" I clutched the pendent in my hand and gave her a stern look. She looked away and started petting her cat.

"It's not yours.. I know who it belongs to." Xion didn't even look up at me... That's when it hit me..

"Hold on a second you know him? No way I've giving this back!" I was upset and just wanted to leave... But it's not her fault. _*He must have her under something. That leech!* _ I sat next to her. "Sorry I blew up like that. It's just I didn't think you knew a jerk like him. He really hurt me. Stupid vampire."

"Who Axel? Oh trust me he can be quite a jerk. Believe me I know..." She rolled her eyes and went over to the leather book and set it on her lap and opened it.

I was curious about that book, it looked like something that held spells... I then realized, the black cat, the Gothic clothing, a leather book and lit candles! "You're a witch!?"

"Shhh quiet." She put her hand up and it glowed purple. She moved it as if to zip my lips. My mouth could no longer open. "I can't have my parents and brother knowing that someone non mystical knows. You had better keep quiet Roxas or I'll make you a toad. Got it?" I nodded.

I had no idea that this town really was a supernatural place. I thought it was all mythological. Yet so far I've been bitten by a real vampire and now my best friend is a witch? What's next a werewolf!? A ghost!? I then watched as her hand moved up and pulled the necklace off me and it fell on her lap. "Now then I can give this back to him. Then slap him in the face with it." She closed her book and unzipped my lips.

"Just what the hell Xion!?" I was both angry and confused.

"To answer your question; yes I am a witch. My whole family is magical. I specialize in dark magic mostly. My mother is a white witch, my father was a warlock at one time. My brother is cleric, a healer if you will. Now you know the truth... Will you hate me like you hate Axel?" Xion looked sad as I stepped closer to her.

I hugged her. "No, I can't. You're my friend... It's just I never believed witches and vampires were... You know real."

"Oh we're very real Roxas,"' Xion returned my hug. "But not many are good."

"And so I've witnessed..." I let her go and sat on the floor and looked up at her. I was relieved that she wasn't a witch that sacrificed people... At least that's what I was assuming.

"You may not believe me, but Axel not a bad vampire. He's just an idiot..." Xion was defending him. I was internally outraged. *_He attacked me and tried choking me! What do you mean he's not that bad!?* _

"Could have fooled me..." I rolled my eyes, Minx then curled up in my lap rubbing himself against me. "He tried to kill me Xion."

"I know and I slapped him good for it too. You're my friend as well as his. But I will not let him hurt you." She put her book back on the shelf it was sitting on then made her way to bed. I watched where she put the necklace, in a black felt box on her dresser. I turned around to see what she was doing. Xion made her way over to the bed and pulled out something. She set a black case on the bed and pulled out a small vile."Take this. If he tries biting you again throw it in his face. Or any vampire. It's liquid sunlight. It will stun them long enough for you to get away. Though you'll want to make sure they don't expect you to open it. They will smack it away." She held out the small vile towards me.

"Alright..." I took it from her hand and put it in my backpack. "Thank you... Uhm so what do Dark witches do exactly? Summon the dead, cast curses and that stuff?"

"Yep, that sums it up. Though I'm not allowed to summon the dead yet. Not that high skilled. All I can do is curse people. It's fun, I'm cooking one up for Naminé. Maybe shrink her head, or make her klutzy. Choices, choices." She started to cackle like an actual witch, I think she was doing that to scare me. Yeah it scared me just a smidge.

"Uh Xion... Can you not cackle? It's a bit... Scary..." I tried to be nice now that I knew what she was capable of."

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, anyway what do you want to do?"

"Watch you do magic tricks." I joked but then realized that I would probably be going home as a toad. I looked away from her hoping she'd just blow off the ignorant comment.

"Uhm... No I can't do those kinds of magic tricks you're thinking of." Thankfully she did in fact blow off the comment I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok can you tell me how you met mister vampire?"

"I saved him from being killed. Scared off a vampire hunter. Yes those are real too. Anything supernatural has some hunting it. That was a year ago. Ever since then whenever he does something stupid he comes to me to fix it."

"Do you turn green and grow warts? I always imagined that witches were... Ugly?" I stepped back in case she decided to throw a spell at me.

She put her palm to her face, "Do you believe everything that you read in books? Or see in movies? We witches are just as normal as humans just with magical powers..."

"Well sorry you're the first witch I've met ok? Just like Axel was the first vampire... Which I've had the displeasure of meeting." I felt myself getting annoyed. Just the mere mention of his name made me get so mad. I just couldn't stand vampires after that night.

* * *

Around noon Xion's mother Carol made us some lunch. I got to meet her brother Zack, and father Garret. They seemed like nice people. Her brother didn't like me at first but after he found out I had no sexual interest in Xion he warmed up to me. Her father too. I liked that her family liked me. Normally family's take a dislike to me. But that was where I used to live... with snooty jerks. These guys' were alright.

After lunch Xion had to do some chores. I helped myself to her bedroom to get that necklace. I found the box she had put it in but it wouldn't open. I was getting frustrated, "Fuck come on open." I had plenty of time, but I didn't want to waste it. Finally I managed to get it open and I stuffed the pendent in my backpack. If mister vampire wants his necklace he can come a get it. Now that I have something I can protect myself from along with my cross.

Once Xion finished her chores she came up into her bedroom. I was going though her CD collection. "Can I borrow some of these? I love Black Veil Brides. I was never able to get my hands on one of their CDs."

Xion smiled, "Sure I have all their albums barrow them all. I have them on my i-Pod."

"Cool thanks," I put the CDs in my backpack. For the rest of the day Xion and I spent it watching slasher movies and chowing on popcorn.

_8:00pm_

My Dad swung by and picked me up. I waved good-bye and got in the car. "You have fun Roxas?" He began driving.

"Yeah actually, Xion and I are getting close. It's nice to have a friends like her and Hayner." I felt so happy. For the first time I met someone with the same shared interests. Though I think she's going to be mad that I took the pendent back. Oh well it was mine and I wasn't giving it back to Axel.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I just got called in before coming to get you. You'll be home alone tonight ok?" He turned the corner.

"Oh, alright. I think I'll be ok alone."

"Call if there's an emergency." We pulled into the driveway and I got out from the car.

"Yep. Bye Dad drive safe." And with that he drove away after I opened the door. I enter my house and headed straight for my room. I put the pendent on my dresser and plopped on my bed, pulled my sketchbook from underneath it and started drawing Xion.

As I was drawing I felt like something was watching me. I kept looking over at my window. I've had this feeling ever since I came home Monday night. I put my sketchbook down and open the window in rushed a cold gust of wind; I shivered. I poke my head out only to see the tree and my usual quiet street. "Must be my imagination." I closed the window and locked it. To be on the safe side I closed the blinds as well. I went back to the bed, and laid back. I decided to just read and take a break from drawing.

* * *

Time seemed to flow by. It was already 10:40pm. I wasn't tired and I didn't feel like going to bed. I felt it was safe enough and that Axel had already forgotten about me. I grabbed my coat and threw on the pendent. I packed a cross and that sunlight stuff with me in case he didn't forget...

I left the house lights off and door locked. I decided to go for a short walk to see if I could tire myself out. I came across a park and thought to walk the path there.

As I'm walking I spotted a play ground. I decided to go and sit on the swings. I just kicked my feet in the snow and started thinking. At that moment I heard footsteps in the snow. I looked to my left to see someone was at the farthest swing away. I took a closer look and realized who it was... It was Axel, the neighborhood vampire. I was froze, I wanted to get up and run but my legs refused to move.

I heard him muttering to himself. *_I guess he hasn't noticed me yet.* _He then turned his head towards me. I turned my head away, holding on to the cross tightly. I was hoping he'd just go away. Sadly he didn't. "What's a kid your age doing out so late?" I then hear the swing squeak and a swishing noise. I couldn't answer because he might recognize my voice. I saw out of the corner of my eye he was now on the swing next to mine. _*The hell? I didn't even hear him move!*_

"It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you." Axel then touched my shoulder, I shot up from the swing and stood a few feet in front of him cross in hand. He stands up and stepped closer towards me. "Finally I found you Roxas."

I pushed the cross towards him, "Back vampire back!" I was hoping that would make him run away or cower in fear. But he did nothing but stare at me.

Axel laughed and was right in front of me. He smacked the cross out of my hand and grabbed my wrist. "Cute, but those don't work on me." I noticed he wasn't wearing that old 19th century outfit, but more modern clothes and a red scarf.

I tried pulling away, but like last time it was no use. But what surprised me is that he wasn't attacking me, or hurting me. "What do you want from me? To finish me off?" I tried to be brave.

I saw him look down and he grabbed the pendent off me and stuffed it in his pocket. I was stunned. "I just wanted to talk. I'm not going to hurt you this time." _*Yeah because that's not a trap.* _When he lifted his other arm I thought he was going to strike me. But he didn't he just pulled me into an embrace. "Look, I'm sorry I attacked you. I had just intended to scare you away like the others... Only to let my anger and hunger get the better of me." He explained and held me tighter.

I didn't even try struggling, as I was pressed against him I didn't hear a heartbeat. That wasn't surprising vampires were dead after all. "Oh right. And you expect me to believe you? After what you did to me."

"No I don't... I can understand why you wouldn't. I felt horrible after I realized who you were..." His voice sounded sad.

"Wait a minute. I've never met you before in my life until Monday!" I was confused and angry.

"I didn't think you'd remember anyway. You were so badly hurt..." I then pushed him back, to my surprise I was able to break free. Yet I didn't run I reached in my pocket and held on tightly on to the sunlight magic Xion gave me.

"What do you mean..?" Then it hit me. On that night someone saved me from death. I remembered... Red hair and... A black.. coat. *_Impossible! I can't be him! No freaking way!* _I looked at him from top to bottom and realized that it was him... I stepped back.

"I carried you to the hospital, and left before being questioned." Axel didn't move, not even to try and stop me from trying to run. I didn't know how to react, I always wondered who went out of their way to save my once worthless life. And here he was, a vampire with a twisted sense of humor.

"Alright... I don't know why.. But I believe you." He smiled and went to touch my face but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. _*Holy crap his skin is freezing!_* " Even with that said it doesn't mean that I trust you." He pulled his wrist free, but not roughly.

"Understandable. But you needn't worry Roxas. I'd never hurt you like that again." Axel sounded sincere, but I was still a bit skeptical. However, my heart was telling me that his words were true. And like an idiot I fell for it.

"Fine... Mind walking me home?" I pouted and turned away. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I don't mind it's the least I can do."

"Alright but no biting me got it?" Just then in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me. "Gah! How'd you do you keep that!?" I jumped backward almost slipping in the snow.

Axel tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Vampire remember?"

"Right... Let's get moving.." I walked past him, out towards the park's exit. I look back and he just stood there. "You coming?" And in a flash he's behind me.

"Yep, but walking takes forever." Just then he lifted me up in his arms. "Hold on, this might get bumpy"

"What are you doing!?" I felt my face heat up and my heart racing.

"We're taking a faster way. Now please hold on I'd hate to drop you." He had a smirk on his face. I didn't like it.. In fact it kind of scared me. I realized there was no way he wasn't going to listen to me. I just wrapped my arms around him as he took off. I held on for dear life.

Within what seemed like half a minute we arrived at my front door. "Can you put me down now!?" He sets me on my feet and I opened the door. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome... Guess I'll be leaving. I won't bother you anymore..." I turned around and watched as he started walking away. As much as I wanted that, I wanted some company more.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at me. I smiled. "Want to come inside and warm up?"

Axel just laughed, "Alright fine by me." I walked into my house, he followed me then suddenly stopped. I looked back to see that he was just standing there in the doorway.. He just stared at me.

I looked at him strangely. "Uh any reason you're just standing there? You're letting the heat out." I hung up my jacket and took off my shoes by the door.

"Yeah, you have to invite me in... Part of the Vampire's Code." Still he just stood there as there was an invisible wall in his way.

"Oh I forgot about that..." _*Even though that's basic knowledge about vampires.*_ "Anyway, I invite you into my home mister vampire." I said with a hit of hilarity.

"Well aren't you a comedian." He stepped inside, kicked off his boots, and closed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and laughed again. He took off his long jacket and hung it up near mine. He then just looks at me again. And my god, he was gorgeous! My face heated up and I felt really... weird.

"Can I get you anything?" I was trying to be a polite host.

"Unless you plan on offering your neck to me. Then no thank you. I can't have anything that humans consume." Axel then made himself at home and plopped on my Dad's couch.

"Uhm no." I went into the kitchen and got myself a Coke and some cookies. I then go back into the living room to keep my guest company. "So, Axel is your name?" I took a bite of my cookie.

"Yep, Axel Furga. That's it." I noticed him looking at my cookie. I raised and eyebrow. "What does that taste like?" I found it a bit strange, everyone knows what cookies tasted like. Right?

"Haven't you had a cookie before?" I took a sip of my soda. And ate more cookies.

"Not that I can remember." He yawned and there two very long and sharp fangs appeared. I scooted over just a bit. I sipped more of my soda and avoided eye contact. "What's the matter?"

I didn't reply. I set my soda down on the coffee table and got up on the couch and grabbed his face. Like earlier he was still freezing, but his skin was soft. I thought it'd be like cement. I then pushed his mouth open to see those leopard like teeth. I had no idea what got into me, because I was invading a vampire's personal space.

Axel jerked his head back and pushed me away lightly."Excuse me? Just what do you think you're doing?" He crossed his arms, and looked very annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just your skin is so soft... And you're freezing."

"No shit, I'm dead. Well undead...Anyway, what were you expecting my skin to feel like? Cement?" He flicked my nose I moved my hands over it.

"Ow!" I yelped and shoved him. "But yes." I looked away and sat upright in the couch seat.

Then suddenly he grabbed my face and pulled me forward. His eyes sparkled but didn't change color. I shivered because of the cold touch. I didn't pull away, it's as if I wanted this. "You're warm. And your hearts racing. What's it like? To be alive?" He said in a soft hypnotic voice.

"I don't know how to explain it..." A strange feeling overcame me I leaned forward as if to kiss the red headed vampire. Only to have him turn his head and move back. Which caused me to fall forward. "Ooof." and face plant into the couch. I sat back up feeling so embarrassed. I heard him laugh.

"Did you just try to kiss me?" Axel had a huge grin on his face.

"No!" I lied and turned away. _*You idiot! Why did you do that!?* _

"Liar, liar. Not like I would have minded..." I turned my head and saw that, a grin was still plastered on his face. He winked at me, I turned back around. He pulled me back and held me. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and just sat there arms crossed. "I like how warm you are. Say mind if I hide out here for a while? I'm pissed at Kendel..."

"Uhm? You're mad at your cat? Never mind. I don't know where I would hide you from my Dad..." I tilted my head back to see him smiling down at me.

"Yeah... She's not really a cat. And I'm sure I can find a place to hide." He played with my hair.

I yawned and suddenly felt very sleepy. "Whatever.. You can stay... Just no funny.. stuff.." I was now very tired. I cuddled up to him not wanting to move. _*Strange first I hate him and now it's like suddenly I'm comfortable around him. * _

Next thing I know I'm being carried and put in my bed. "Thanks.." Then sleep took over.

* * *

_6:58am Monday..._

Monday came again, I awoke from my bed just before my alarm went off. I get up and looked under the bed. There was no one under there. "Where is he hiding now?" Axel the vampire has been at my house since Saturday night and hasn't left since._ *Glad I don't have to feed him. I guess he goes out when I'm asleep.*_

I put on an Escape the Fate T-Shirt and my favorite black skinny jeans. After doing my hair and make up I got to my closet and open it up. I was about to scream, but covered my mouth as I saw Axel. He was hanging upside down, and was sleeping. I grabbed my black and white stripped hoodie and closed the closet door slowly. I didn't want to wake a sleeping vampire. I grabbed my backpack and went into the living room.

My Dad dropped me off at school and there awaited the jerk known as Seifer. He has gotten on my last nerve. He was well-built and all the girls (expect Xion,) found him attractive here. He and his minions approached me. I looked to see Naminé grinning. All last week she was bothering me as well. Don't know what the big deal was about me. "Could you move? You're all in my way."

Seifer shoved me into a locker and laughed. "Nah, I told you I'd make your life hell for making Nami cry." I groaned as I hit the locker, he then holds me against it and raised his fist. Then suddenly his pants fell down. I heard laughter accumulate behind him. Which caused me to start laughing. "What's so funny faggot?"

"I'm not the one with my pants down numb nuts." I pointed downwards Seifer looked down and his face flushed red. He pulled up his pants and tried to swing at me. I ducked and his fist hit the locker. _*Another pro to being short. Dodging is very easy.* _

Seifer was getting very mad but I didn't care. As he went to grab me his shoe laces magically tied themselves together and he fell on his face. "The hell!?" He yelped. His minions helped him up and they all walked away. I looked down the hall to see Xion laughing.

I walked toward her. "Nice. And thanks. You saved my ass back there." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"No big deal, I was tired of watching him push you around all week and it was making me mad. Don't tell my parents I used magic at school. They'd kill me." Xion let go of me and we walked over to my locker, again taking what I needed and putting away what I didn't. Xion seemed very pleased with herself and what she had done.

"I won't say a word. And uhm how is your wrist doing?" I shut my locker. Xion showed me her arm and there were no fresh wounds. I smiled.

"I haven't hurt myself since I met you. It's thanks to you that I've regained my confidence."

"Aw I feel loved. And useful." We started walking to English class, then we bump into our friend Hayner Fitzgerald. His hair was messy and blonde, looked like it hadn't seen a comb in weeks. He dressed like it was still 1994.

"Morning ladies," He joked, he knew about my sexuality and didn't care. He told me it didn't matter and that I was still awesome to be around. Heck he's even came over a few times to play video-games.

"Ha ha, come here Hayner let me give you a kiss." I went to hug him and pretend I was going to kiss him. He shoved me but I kept trying to get closer.

"No," I was finally close enough to him. "Gah! I don't go that way." Hayner kept pushing against me. He slugged my shoulder, and we both just laughed so did Xion.

"Oh you guys are hilarious." Xion just kept laughing. We waved bye to Hayner and told him we'd see him at lunch.

I sat by Xion as usual, and told her about Axel and what was going on with him and I. Not that we were a couple or anything... Maybe I wanted us to be? No! No! I can never give my heart away so easily again! Not after what Damian (← My ex from my last school) pulled. I mean I forgave the vampire for biting me and he's now taken up space in my bedroom closet. I don't like a vampire... or do I?

"Wow, him and Kendel always get into heated fights. Sometimes he comes to hang out at my place for a couple days. Only he sleeps in the attic, like a bat." Xion explained and she scribbled in her notebook. "My Mom and Dad know him as my friend but not as a vampire. Witches and Vampires usually don't get along, but Axel and I made a friendship work." I also started taking down the notes on the board as well.

"Didn't I tell you that he's not all that bad? Oh and I know you took that pendent back. No big deal, it's his fault he let you get it in the first place." Xion continued to talk with me even though my cousin the _Professor_ was lecturing. I just sighed at her question. I then caught myself sketching Axel on the side of my notes. I set my pencil down and looked up at my cousin.

"Yeah, you were right he's just an idiot sometimes. And yeah I couldn't agree more." I opened my text-book and started doing the assignment. Xion did the same.

We met Hayner at lunch and some "others." Seifer was starting crap with us and Naminé once again demanding my attention. (As usual.) Hayner was getting just as pissed as I was. Xion about slapped Naminé across the face but I stopped her. Didn't want her getting suspended over hitting some snotty blonde bimbo. Hayner shot up from his seat and shoved Seifer and swore at him. It was funny. The idiot brigade eventually left us alone and went off to ruin someone else's day.

"I have never gotten the guts to actually stand up to him. But since I've gotten to know you Roxas, it's like I'm a better person. I mean you're the only kid here that hasn't taken any of Seifer's bull shit." Hayner said while probably feeling great about himself.

"Yeah, Roxas how come you're not afraid of him? I mean we weren't we just went along with it so he'd leave us alone." Xion explained and started digging in her home-made lunch.

"What's there to be afraid of? He's just a jerk that gets off being a bully. And bullies are just jealous cowards. That's what my Dad always told me. He was the class nerd, but he fought back." I sipped my Cola that I brought with me. "And I've faced far worse people than Seifer and Naminé."

"I'm glad we're friends man." Hayner put his fist up, as did I and we did this thing called a fist bump. Xion joined in also. This was amazing I had some awesome friends that excepted me for who I am.

For the rest of the day Seifer left us alone and we had a nice afternoon. I got my things from my locker and met up with Hayner and Xion. After school I usually waited with them till their rides got here, then I walk home. But today was different. "Say Roxas want a lift home?" Hayner asked as his Mom pulled up into the school parking lot. "It's just it bugs me that you walk home is this freezing weather and never ask for a ride or tell us no."

I decided I didn't feel like walking home, so I took him up on his offer, "Sure I'd love a lift home, I'm feeling lazy today. Even though it's out of your Mom's way."

Hayner put his arm around me yanked me towards the car. I waved bye to Xion, she waved back. Hayner shoved me in the back seat. "Hey Mom can we give Roxas a lift home?" I sat up in the seat and awaited to hear the answer from his Mom.

Mrs. Fitzgerald looked in the backseat and smiled. She had on red glasses and her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "Sure I'd be happy to, it's so cold. Buckle up boys." I did as I was told. She drove out on to the street and she took me home. I exited the car and told them thank you for the ride.

I walked into the house, kick off my shoes and hang my coat. As I closed the door I heard a noise in the kitchen. I panicked and grabbed my shoe. I walked slowly into the kitchen and threw my shoe at the tall perpetrator. I heard a yelp, and then a loud thud. I went over to the person. "Hey! What's the big idea? You're pretty stupid, a cop lives here." I knelt down to get a look at the person. Just then he grabbed my hoodie and pulled me down.

"You jack ass! It's me Axel!" He looked up and I saw green eyes and some red hair poking out from the hood. I felt so stupid, he's been staying here for the past two days._. *Who else would it be? But the better question is why is he up? It's the middle of the day.*_

The two of us stood up. "How was I supposed to know it was you!? Vampire's aren't up at three in the afternoon!" I yelled and decided to pull him down to my level.

"You do know I could kill you where you stand little man. Right?" Axel gave me a stern look, and grabbed my wrist. Before he could free himself I let go but he held my wrists next thing I know he has me pinned into the kitchen wall.

"I'm up because I feel like it. It's a cloudy day and the sun isn't shining" His face inched closer to mine. I thought of one way to stun him. _*I might regret this but...* _I leaned my head forward and planted a kiss, while he was distracted I slipped free. I smirked and made a run for it. "Why you little-!" I made it to my room and closed the door. Some how or another he had beaten me there. I inched backwards and fell back on to my bed. I kicked my sketchbook to where his foot was to only have him slip on top of me.

He pushed himself up, but not off of me. The two of us stared into each other's eyes. I could feel my heart pounding. Without thinking we kissed... I could feel those teeth when things got a bit more heated. This kissing session was way better than any other I had. It was very passionate and loving. The fact he was literally stone cold hardly bothered me. I started running my fingers throughout his red locks, hell I even pulled it a few times because I liked the way he was kissing me. His hand glided up and down my sides. I made little noises which made him smirk in between our kiss.

I was really getting into it, then he goes for my neck. At first I thought he'd bite me but he didn't. He just kissed it for a minute then for some reason he stopped, I felt his teeth poking me. I felt scared for a moment. Just then he flew up and clung to my wall. He turned his head to look at me; his eyes red.

I sat up and was just in awe at what just happened. "Why'd... you stop?" He hopped down off the wall and stood there facing me.

"You said no biting remember?" There was no emotion to his voice. I got up from the bed and just hugged him. I looked up at him, he didn't budge. But his eyes went back to that pretty mint green.

"Yes, I remember." I hugged him tighter. "Anyway, where did you learn to kiss like that? I've never been kissed that good before." I guess I finally gave into him after getting to know him a bit. He wasn't evil at all, though it will be a while before I can actually trust him. Let alone fall in love with him! However, my heart was set on him being a good guy to be with. Still my heart was pretty damaged after my last relationship went south last year.

As I looked up at Axel he gave me a strange look, "Believe it or not but I've been around for a very long time. And in that time I've kissed may people." He played with my hair. Usually that bothered me, but this was one exception.

"Just how long exactly?" _*I don't think I'm going to like the answer...* _I awaited his reply.

"I'm one-hundred and twenty years old. Born on August thirteenth eighteen eighty-nine. _Died _on October fifth nineteen ten. At least that's what... Someone I knew told me." He but his lower lip.

"Died?" I mean I knew he was_ un_dead but I'm not aware of how vampires are _really _created. Since I now knew they actually existed. All I know is that people have to die for it to work. The books I've read have said there are many other ways of becoming a child of the night.

"Yep. A long time ago, but I have a very vague memory of it. All I knew was where I lived, who my family was, and how I _died_. Then I was filled in about what my name was after becoming this thing." Axel explained, but I could hear some anger in his voice. As if he hated being a vampire, and was forced into it. I took his arms and draped them around me letting him know I wanted to be held. He happily held me. I was smiling and was in the best mood of my teen life.

"Ah ok. You don't have to tell me your past if you don't want to. Besides, I'd rather want to get to know who you are instead of who you were." I reached up to touch his face he smiled.

"I just hope you know the risks of dating a vampire..." I stepped back and glared at him. I crossed my arms. "Now what's that look for?" He appeared confused.

"Don't you even Edward Cullen." Axel didn't say anything he just sighed. Then he tackled me to the floor and pinned me playfully. "What?" I smirked, he however wasn't amused.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't insult me. I'm a real vampire. Not a pixy thank you." The both of us just laughed. _*Don't know how he manages to laugh, sigh, or even yawn if he doesn't breathe.* _He then leans in giving me another blissful kiss. I just melted into it, because his kiss helped me forget all the bad things that happened in my life.

I kissed a vampire and I liked it.

CH.3 END

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yet another long chapter, I like it when my readers can see the characters & events the way I see them. I try to be descriptive as possible without over doing it. I time skipped a bit so I could get their relationship started at least. No worries I will not rush the story. Not with a story that still has a lot more to it. Like Roxas said, "I guess I finally gave into him after getting to know him a bit. He wasn't evil at all, though it will be a while before I can actually trust him. Let alone fall in love with him!" **

**Oh and did you notice Hayner finally makes a physical appearance? The bully Seifer too? I can't stand Seifer, Hayner's ok though. I always found him to be an interesting character. **

**Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Though I feel this chapter isn't as good as the previous two. **

**Also thank a whole lot to those who gave me reviews and have followed & favored my story so far! You guys rock! After all it's thanks to you guys I want to finish this now. But take my time. I don't want it to be a half-assed story. You know? **

**Again thanks! ^_^**


	4. Being a Vampire Has Its Ups & Downs

Chapter Four: Being a Vampire Has Its Ups & Downs

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

It was strange, kissing Roxas in such a romantic way. I didn't think he even liked me. (Well considering my first impression was a terrible one.) I had him on the floor, he had just insulted me. Therefore he needed to be punished. As I kissed him, could really feel his body's warmth. I pulled back for a second and moved his bangs out of his eyes. "I take it you like me now?" I smirked.

Roxas's cheeks grew red and he turned his head away. "Yeah, but I don't want you thinking that means you can bite me whenever you please. My neck isn't an open bar."

I sighed, *_Ow.* _"Alright, from this moment on I won't bite you unless you say I can." I tried sounding as truthful as I could. But I don't think he'll trust me... ever. Roxas turned his head back towards me. His eyes were such a pretty blue, I could lose myself in them... Just like my last lover. She had the same blue eyes, and she made me feel as though I were...alive. And now Roxas is doing the same thing. It was an amazing feeling.

I was a bit scared about falling for someone again. In the fear that Maxwell would yet again take them away. Then I remembered he has no clue about my current _life._ Though, now that I know that Maxwell avoided true death. I will never underestimate him again.

"Good." Roxas pouted. It was cute. I got up off of him and helped him up.

"Well love what shall we do while indoors? Even on cloudy days I don't like going outside knowing it's still daylight." I pulled him into an embrace and he returned it.

"Maybe you could fill me in on what it's like being a vampire? I mean like what real ones are all about." Roxas looked up at me smiling. I played with his soft blonde hair.

"Sounds good to me." The two of us let go of one another and set forth to the kitchen. Where Roxas helped himself to some form of junk food and soda. It didn't look that appetizing, in fact it made me feel a bit nauseous.

I sat in a chair and put my feet up on the table. Roxas turned around and shot me a glare. At first I was confused. "Get your feet off the table! We eat there! This isn't your unkept manor." I rolled my eyes and sat upright in the chair. I was a bit irritated that he insulted my home. I knew it was unkept. But there wasn't much I could do about it seeing as it's condemned.

"Ok then come over and clean it for me. I don't mind. Personally I hate cleaning." I gave him a smirk and his cheeks flushed red as he sat at the table. He ripped open the bag of chips and started eating them one by one. The crunching I could handle but the chomping ugh. I reached across the table and yanked the chips away. Again he glared at me. "You're not getting these back until you stop chomping like a cow." I closed the bag and then put it where he couldn't reach it.

"You're an ass." He sunk into the chair and sipped his sugar filled drink. I looked at him wondering just what things he wanted to know. He sets the can down and looked at me. Who was in a daze. "Ok, first things first Axel. What's it like being a vampire? Besides being... dead and all."

I leaned forward, "I like that I no longer feel the need to cough when I smoke. And the whole defying gravity trick is neat. Oh and having hypnotic charm helps when I buy my cigarettes. No need for I.D then. Other than that I hate it." I was being completely honest. He looked puzzled it seems he figured being a vampire must be amazing. I mean with the heightened sense, super agility, hypnotic charm and immortality sure it seems cool. But it's not, we have to hide from the sun, feast on live blood to survive, and we outlive our human companions. It's miserable and very lonely.

He took another sip of the soda, and gave me a look of disgust. _*Probably hates smokers. Oh well.* _"Why do you hate it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Think about it for a minute. You've read some of the stories. _Most_ of what's written about us is true. Minus to fearing holy items, and garlic which just smells horrible."

"Oh... Alright, can you like read people's minds?"

"Nope, the only weird tricks I can do are walk on walls and summon a tiny flame. But I hardly ever use the flame. Anything else?" He got up from his chair, sat in my lap and leaned into me. I put my arm around him. _*He's so cute.* _

"Nah, anyway since we're together now. Why don't we go out later... You know on a date?" Roxas's face flushed. I could hear his heart pounding. My guess he was a bit nervous.

"Like a movie? I can do that. But later on. Let's watch TV for now." I lifted him up into my arms and set him on his couch and sat by him. Roxas turned the TV on to some boring drama show. I pulled him close to me. I felt our hands intertwine._*I'll never understand how humans find drama to be so interesting. It's annoying, though it surrounded me.* _As I'm lost in my thoughts the little blonde thought it'd be funny to shove me. I shoved back, we laughed and then started to horse around. He had me pinned on the floor, "Looks like you got me." I smirked.

"So much for your powers being so great huh? Whoa!" I threw my weight and ended up on top of him. He laughed."I stand corrected." As I go to kiss him he stopped me by grabbing my face. "Promise me one thing..."

"Yeah sure what is it?" I smiled.

"That you'll never betray me..." I looked at him strange. Vampires were all about loyalty, but he probably wasn't aware if it yet.

"I promise love," I leaned down and kissed him, then the door opens. I looked up to see his father. Detective K. Haven. His arms were crossed and he didn't look happy. I grinned like a jackass.

Roxas gave me a strange look then tilted his head back. "Oh hi Dad. You're home already?" I got up off of him and sat on the couch feeling awkward. Roxas sat next to me, his father still standing there with an angry expression.

"Yeah... Just what the hell was going on here?" He sat in the chair next to the sofa. I felt Roxas grab my hand. I smiled. His father wasn't at all pleased that I was here. "I've told you not to invite people over without my knowing Roxas."

Roxas looked away from his father and bit his lower lip. "I know Dad. I'm sorry... It's just that I was lonely and wanted someone to talk to." He held my hand tighter, and leaned into me.

His Dad looked at me closely, "You, who are you? I've never seen your face around here before."

"I moved here a week ago, my name is Axel." I said in a calm voice. I could see that I'd have to lie big time, and be sure he doesn't try looking me up. There wouldn't be anything on me, or even about me. He'd really get suspicious and I'd have to high tail it out of town for while. Like hell I wanted that to happen.. especially now.

"Just how old are you? You look too old to be hanging around Roxas." Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned. His father shot him a look.

"I'm eighteen sir." I lied. Then I remembered that I looked a lot older than eighteen. (I was about twenty-one when I was turned.) His father raised an eyebrow as if seeing through my lies.

"I wasn't born yesterday red-head. Quit your lying."

I could see Roxas was getting frustrated. As I was about to respond to his father, Roxas said something instead, "Dad for Pete's sake! He's not lying. I met him at the library last week and he asked me out ok? I was going to introduce him to you soon!" Roxas sat up straight and sounded agitated.

His father sighed, "Alright. Alright. Calm down there. I was just wondering who he was.." His father turned his attention back to me. "My apologies Axel it's nice to meet you. My name is Kelvin Haven." He said, then he leaned forward and looked at me more closely. "Hold on a moment. I swear I've seen you before."

I looked away while trying to come up with something to say. _*Guess he remembers me from when I peaked into his crime scene.* _I smiled and looked back at him. "I wouldn't know where from. This is the first I've met you Kelvin."

"Oh ok, you two got plans today?" Kelvin smiled, and he'd obviously trusting me to be with his son.

"Yeah the movies." Roxas leaned into me again and held onto my arm.

"That's a far walk, need a ride?" Kelvin got up from his chair and walked over to the door to grab his keys. But was stopped when Roxas stood up.

"Nah, it'll be ok. Thanks though Dad."Kelvin sat back in the chair and watched TV. Roxas smiled and looked at me. "I'll grab my coat and we can go now." Roxas went over to the coat wrack. I sat for a moment longer before getting up and putting mine on along with my scarf. I don't get cold but I didn't want anyone thinking I was crazy.

As the two of us headed out the door, his father came up to us. "Are yow two sure you don't want a ride?" He pointed to the sky, it was starting to snow. It didn't bother me.

Roxas looked at his father. "Yes Dad, you just sit here and relax. I'm sure you're tired from work. He'll bring me home in one piece." I walked out towards the sidewalk, I waited for Roxas to follow. While waiting I lit up a cigarette.

His father closed the door and Roxas ran up to me. He glared at me, his arm crossed. I was confused for a moment. "What?" I inhale and exhale smoke. He coughed, and continue to glare at me.

"You know that's a nasty habit" He stated the obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious? Not like it'll kill me." I drew in another drag.

"Oh ha ha, I just hate smoking. My Mom does and it's disgusting." He turned away upset.

"Well I'm not your mother." I stared at the half smoked cigarette and sighed. I threw it down on the cement and stepped on it. _*Well that was a waste.*_ "Alright, if it bothers you that much I won't do it when you're around." All part of being polite. I was apparently raised to be mindful of others.

He turned around and hugged me. "Thanks" Roxas looked up and me and started playing with my hair. I could tell he wanted something else. "Uhm can you carry me? It really is a long walk into town." I ruffled his hair and lifted him up into my arms. "Whoa." He held on to me and I took off.

The two of us arrived a block away from the theater. I set him down and walked the rest of the way. We walked inside, it was pretty big and too bright. Roxas pulled me towards the ticket line and we looked up at the movies playing. He pointed out some that sounded really boring to me. I loved slasher films but these days most of them didn't have that scary feel anymore. "Ugh you're so picky Axel." Roxas shrugged.

"Fine let's see that one." I pointed to one called Fright Night 2: New Blood. I had no idea what it was about. It just sounded like an interesting movie title. Roxas then laughed at me._ *First he complains I'm picky, now he's laughing at my choice* _ "Ok what's so funny?"

"That's a vampire movie. And I'm sure they get torn to pieces." Roxas had a smirk on his face. He was acting like Xion. _*One Xion is enough for me.*_ I glared at him and face palmed. Next I shoved him forward into the ticket line.

The two of us approached an average woman at the counter. Her hair was brown and she was short. "Hi, and what movie will you two be seeing?" She looked at me and started batting her eyelashes. I watched as her eyes observed me, she started twirling her hair. I smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed red. Roxas punched my arm. He was apparently a little jealous. It was cute.

"Two for Fright Night Two: New Blood if you wouldn't mind." I leaned over the counter and look into her brown eyes. Having hypnotic charm was very useful. Her eyes went blank and she gave us two tickets and I handed her some money. "Thanks pretty lady." I winked at her. Roxas rolled his eyes as we headed for the concession stand. The smell of buttered popcorn now filled the air. It smelled wonderful, which made me mad because I couldn't eat any.

Roxas got himself a huge bag of popcorn and a frozen drink. He didn't say a word to me even as we found ourselves some seats. "Hey, love what's the matter?" I went to grab his hand but he moved it and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. "Fine don't tell me then. Just don't chomp your popcorn or I'll take it away." He then chomped down on purpose because he knew it irritated me. "Not funny." I sat back in the chair and took a piece of popcorn and flicked it at him.

Roxas gave me a dirty look, "You know why I'm mad."

"Uhm no I don't, not a mind reader." He was sounding like a girl. I just don't get why people expect you to know why they're mad or upset with them. It's the most irritating thing!

"You were flirting." He sipped the frozen drink. I took it from him and pulled his face towards mine.

"I was using my charm so she wouldn't card us for a R-rated movie. Believe or not vampires are known to be loyal and some even faithful." I gave him a quick kiss and settled back into my seat. I still held his drink, I knew it would make me sick but I drank some anyway. After I took my sip I handed it back to him. I tried not to gag but it couldn't be helped. I immediately felt sick; it tasted horrible. My stomach started hurting like hell. I wrapped my arms around my gut hoping it would ease the pain.

Roxas sipped the drink and gave me a strange look."You ok? You look like you're going to hurl."

"Nope... I'm just...fine..." I lied. he sat back and the movie started. It was a common peaceful beginning but seeing as it's a horror film things would get real ugly real fast. The pain in my gut got worse with each passing moment.

The movie was starting to get into its horror aspect. Roxas didn't seem at all phased. I normally wouldn't be either but the second blood was sprayed in the movie. I felt the urge to just hurl everywhere. I bolted from my seat and to the nearest bathroom. I felt better after that. As I headed back I saw a kid walk in to the same theater room Roxas was. He looked like some preppy rich kid. I paid no more mind to him and sat back with Roxas. He had a grin on his face. "Get too scared vampire?"

I shot him a glare. "No, you ass hat. I got sick from drinking that frozen thing."

"If you knew it you make you sick then why did you drink it?" He sipped it which made me feel queasy again. I looked away from him and to the movie.

"I wanted to feel human. Now let's watch the movie ok?" I slid down in the chair. Roxas grabbed my hand and held it. I grasp his and I felt him kiss my cheek. I smiled and we watched the rest of the film.

* * *

After the movie, we left the building there stood that kid I saw earlier. He looked right at Roxas and smirked. Roxas looked furious. "Uhm, you know him?" Roxas didn't answer. He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me but I didn't move. I yanked my arm away.

"Axel take me home now. I'm cold." He ordered me to do. Instead I folded my arms and stayed right where I was.

" 'Scuse me!? First of all don't be all demanding.. Now answer me. Who is he? Because the second you saw him your mood changed." Right after I said that, the kid approached us. Roxas looked about ready to hit the other boy but I pulled him back.

"Sorry, and to answer your question... He's my ex boyfriend.. he's an ass hole." Roxas whispered to me.

The boy pushed his blonde hair away, "So this is where you've been eh Roxy? I honestly thought you had bettered the world and killed yourself." Now I wanted to smack this kid._ *No Axel, don't hit the annoying human... No matter how much you want to. Your punches could kill him.* _Roxas struggled to get away from me but I held him tightly.

"Oh go fuck yourself Damian!" Roxas stepped on my toes as he stopped down. I bit my lip and just kept holding him back."Axel let me go!" I heard him start to get really upset.

Damian laughed. "Aw cute. Guess you really do like them older and enjoy what they do with you." I was now outraged. _*Screw it! I'm done hearing this prick talk!*_ I let Roxas go but pushed him back and grabbed Damian and threw him into a wall. I tried not to seriously hurt the boy but my anger usually got the better of me.

"Watch your god damned mouth you brat!" I suddenly felt the urge to drain this kid. I felt him struggle, he even kicked me, it hurt a little. But it didn't make me back down, it just made things worse for the boy.

"Let me go you crazy bastard!" He yelled. But I ignored his little demand. _*Not a chance.*_ I kneed him in the stomach and shoved him down into the ground. He scrambled to his feet and tried running. But I grabbed him up by the hair and pulled him back. I was about ready to bite him, when Roxas held my waist.

"Stop, Axel. I think he got what he deserved." His grip on me tightened. I sighed and threw the Damian down but I put my foot on his back.

"You ever bother Roxas again, I swear I WILL kill you." I removed my foot, the kid nodded and bolted down the street. "I'm sorry Roxas I didn't mean to snap like that..." I felt guilty that I allowed myself to let some idiot get under my skin. I could have just walked away.

"It's ok. If you hadn't held me back he would have probably hurt me. I can't fight him off. Besides," he laughed. "It was funny watching him feel helpless for a change." I smiled. He let go and stood in front of me. I touched his face. _*How could anyone hurt such an innocent kid like him? It pisses me off! I mean what has he ever done to deserve such treatment?* _ He pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me. It caught me by surprise; I went to kiss back but he already pulled away.

"Let's get you home. I have to go talk to someone. Unless you want me to stay?"

"Aw but I'll miss my morning heart attacks." He teased. _*I don't understand how I scare him. I mean he knew I was staying there. And that I need to hide where the sun can't touch me.*_ "But if you want to go you can." Roxas laughed. He played with my hair. His arms wrapped around me and I carried him home fast.

There we stood at his front door, "Well see you later.. Whoa!" I lightly shoved him into the wall and playfully hissed. His eyes eyes grew wide, then he smirked.

"Scared?" I teased him as I bared my fangs.

Roxas laughed and didn't move.."Oh yes, I'm terrified." He wrapped his arms around me and we shared a passionate kiss. Though it didn't last very long as his father knocked at the window. "Damn it. Later fanged and furious." He stuck out his tongue.

"Mmm. You know I could put that pierced tongue of yours to good use if you keep that up mister." I winked and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He slapped my lightly. I laughed.

"You old pervert!" _*Old!? I'm only one-hundred and twenty! That's young for a vampire I have you know!*_ Roxas pushed at me and I stepped back. "Anyway, I had fun today. Thanks for what you did too." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. Roxas then ran inside his house and shut the door behind him. _*Well our first date went better than expected.*_

I headed back to the manor to find Kendel naked on the couch. I put my palm to my face. "Seriously!?Put some damn clothes on!" She sat up and stretched.

"Sorry, figured you'd be screwing that young human boy for a while longer." Kendel laughed and I rolled my eyes, I then sit across from her. I light up a cigarette because I had thrown my other one away. Kendel then gave me that same dirty look as Roxas did. After that she changed back into a fluffy orange cat.

I kicked my feet up on the old coffee table and enjoyed my cigarette. "Well aren't you the funny one." She sighed and hopped over to where I was sitting. She put her paw on my face. I pushed it away.

"I'm still upset with you, you know. You stormed off, and left me here without a reason as to why. You really need to stop doing that. It... makes me. Worry..." She sounded as if worrying about me was a bad thing.

"Aw, how cute you actually worried about me this time." I gave her a grin, she paws my face again and curled up in a ball on my lap.

"No, I just didn't want you getting killed leaving me to fend for myself." Kendel said. I looked down at her. She has been my friend for over sixty years. Without her I'd of been all alone or actually dead back then. It was nice having someone legitimately worry about me. Even though she didn't act like it, I knew she really cared about me.

I laughed. "Alright, if you say so. Glad we made up. But I must go hunt." After that I went out to feed in Heartville. I kept looking over my shoulder because I feared Maxwell was hiding someplace. Thankfully he was nowhere in sight. At least for the moment.

I eventually found a suitable meal. A woman, she wore a fur coat and had an expensive hand bag. But she wasn't your average rich lady. I could smell the drugs on her, I followed her to a back ally to where she went inside a building. I waited patiently until she came out. I heard gun fire, she stepped out her coat covered in blood. _*Guess her deal didn't go as planned, and the scent of blood on her is making me crazy!* _I tried to grab her without a fuss. Sadly she must have heard me and spun around.

As I tried to grab her, she shoots me a couple times. I fell backwards, but stood up not a second later. The woman was obviously terrified. I looked down and the two bullet wounds. "Ouch! I hate guns, they really hurt."

"Monster!" She took off down the street. I pulled the bullets out and chased after her. I caught her and pulled her behind a wall and held her tight. She dropped her gun as she struggled.

"Me a monster?" I laughed. "That's a bit of a stretch. Now you humans. Heh you're are the real monsters. Killing each other over money, sex, drugs, and land." I tightened my grip on the woman. She was crying and digging her freshly manicured nails into my arm. She even bit me. I dropped her; she tried to run but again I caught her.

"Please... Don't kill me!" She begged.

"Pfft nah I think I will. I hate people like you." I sunk my fangs into her neck slowly draining her blood away. It was bitter tasting, but it was all I could catch.

The woman goes limp and I finished feeding from her. I snapped her neck so that she wouldn't turn and used my nails to make the fang marks look like a stab wound. _*Ick, drug dealer blood always tastes so nasty. But not as nasty as that frozen drink.* _I used a tissue from the dead woman's jacket to wipe the blood off my mouth. I walked away trying to figure out what else I could do to kill time. I eventually found some entertainment and went with it till I got bored.

After having my fun. I arrive back at the manor just before the sun could catch me. I saw that Kendel was asleep in her bed so I crawled into my coffin and fell asleep.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_There was fire all around, I couldn't find her anywhere. That was until I heard a yell. Just as I'd gotten closer a flaming board fell on me I yelped in pain but pushed it off me. I continued towards the screams. I finally found her. Only someone else had beaten me to it. I saw Maxwell holding her by the neck. "You witch! How dare you turn him against me! Giving him false hope!" _

_ She gasped for air and clawed at his hands. "I told him the truth, and why you turned him! He... decided to go against you of his own choice! Gah!" Her hands glowed blue. A blast of wind pushed Maxwell back, and he hit a wall. I ran over to her and held her close. _

_ "Let's go." I lifted her into my arms and we ran from the burning building. I set her down as we arrived at a river. I once again hold her close to me. "Thank god for your wind magic." _

_ "Indeed, we can't linger here long he might have followed us." She had worry in her voice. But I was sure Maxwell wouldn't find us. I ran as fast I could after all. No way he'd get here... At least I hoped not._

_ "I'm sure we're ok." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss her back. _

_ As she pulled back I heard a voice, his voice. "Thought you got away huh?"I felt scared, I held her tightly. She looked at Maxwell. _

_ "Lea... I told you... Never mind come on." Without another thought we started running. I had to hurry the sun would be rising soon. Sadly Maxwell had us cornered. "Damn it." She tried using her magic but he was too quick, he threw me to the side and grabbed her. _

_ I tried to go save her but he had his goons with him they held me back and made me watch. "No!" I screamed. He shoved is hand through her chest and dropped her. Maxwell laughed and walked towards me._

_ "What a shame." He cupped my face. Her blood still on his hand. I spat at him. He wiped the spit away."Yuck, anyway I thought her spell would have broken if I killed her." I kicked Maxwell, then found the strength to throw his goons like rag-dolls. I threw Maxwell to the ground and pinned him. All he did was laugh, "You can't kill me Lea. You couldn't even save that witch." I was so angry that I threw him in the air; he was impaled by a metal pipe. The sun came up and he caught flames. I watched him burn. _

_ After that I hold her, "No no," I rocked her back and forth not caring that the sun might take me._

_ She coughed, for a second I was happy. "I'm... not going to live much longer... But know that I love you Lea Furga." She reached up and touched my face. Tears leaving both of our eyes. I went to bite her but she stopped me. "No, I don't wish to be a vampire... I can't... knowing... I didn't keep my promise to..you.. Goodbye my love..." Her hand falls and her heart beat ceased. She was gone._

_ "Eva? Eva!" I cried out._

_*End Sequence*_

I shot up only to slam my head on my coffin lid. "Son of a bitch!" I laid back down. "Damn that memory again." I pushed open my coffin and stretched. "Night time already? Where does the time go?" I looked around and saw that Kendel wasn't in her little bed. I went upstairs and she was nowhere to be found.

I looked outside and saw nothing but a quiet night."Kendel! Where are you? She must have went out for a walk. Hope she's ok." I went into my father's library and looked for something to read. I would have gone to see Roxas but I figured he had other things to do.

* * *

It had been a few days since I'd seen Kendel. I was beginning to worry. _*She's never gone for more than a day usually. I really hope she didn't get taken by someone.* _I threw on my coat and scarf then headed out. I searched all the places I though she'd be. Sadly I had no luck. "Kendel! Kendel! Where are you?" No answer. Then I thought to check one more place. The park.

As I'm heading to where I thought she'd be. Not to far ahead I saw an orange ball of fur running towards me. "The fuck? Gah!" The orange thing pounced on me. I hold it and saw that it was Kendel. She looked injured, her fur was matted and she had a tooth missing. "Kendel what the hell happened to you?" No words she just hid inside my jacket's inner pocket. My guess was from whatever was chasing her. *_Who would do this to Kendel? And most of all Why!?*_

"Just take me back... to the Manor. It's not... safe here." She coughed. I nodded and took Kendel back to the Manor.

I set her on the couch and she turned into her human form. He body was covered in cuts and bruises. Before I could ask her again what happened she pulled me roughly towards her. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Maxwell was still alive!?" I lightly remove her hand from my shirt and stood up straight up. I couldn't say a word. "Damn it Axel tell me... why..." She coughed and groaned in pain.

"I didn't think it mattered.." I sat down not looking her in the eye. I had kept this secret from her, my trusted friend. All because I thought I could get rid of him before he hurt anyone. I felt so guilty and stupid.

"Didn't matter huh!? Are you stupid? Now that he's back this whole town is in danger." Kendel stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair. Kendel tried to sit up only to yelp in pain and fall back down. The scent of her blood hit the air and I covered my nose. "Fuck this hurts so much."

"Let me get you some... Some bandages." I went back out into town, stole some cigarettes and a first aid kit from a drug store and rushed back to the Manor. I find Kendel on the floor half passed out. I picked her up and laid her back on the couch. "Why did you move?" I got out the first aid and bandaged her open wounds. The smell of blood was making my fangs throb. But I held back the best I could.

"I wanted to get a blanket..." She managed to say. I finished wrapping her up and carry her downstairs and let her sleep in my coffin. I also threw a blanket over her to keep her warm. "Thank you." Before Kendel could say anything else she passed out completely.

I head back upstairs only to hear the front door open. _*Lucky me, a visitor because I just love those.* _I rushed into the living room and sneak up behind the visitor. "Hi there." The person turned around and screamed. Then hit me on the head with something before I could see who it was. Once my vision cleared I saw that it was Roxas. "Ow! That hurt."

"Oh Axel I'm so sorry. You scared me." He laughed and threw whatever he hit me with on the floor.

"So you hit your boyfriend on the head because he scared you? In a place you knew he'd been residing for sixty years..." I pulled him into my arms and held him close. I felt his arms warp around me and he snuggled into my chest. I could feel his warmth again it was a blissful feeling. "You're so lucky you're cute."

Roxas laughed. I just rolled my eyes and kept him close to me."Yes, anyway any luck finding your cat Kendel?"

"Yep, she just got lost and got herself hurt. She's asleep right now downstairs. Poor woman." I lied because Roxas didn't need to know anything about Maxwell and how I '_came to know him.'_ Or how the hell he was still moving around! It would be better that way. I wouldn't want him being worried about me. I'm a vampire I can handle myself. I'm also not the best storyteller.

"Woman?" I heard a jealous tone in his voice.

"Kendel is a woman yes. But she is cursed to be a cat for breaking one of the Laws of Magic. It's a long and personal story." Roxas stepped back and gave me a skeptical look. As if I were lying to him. I sighed. "Let me just say her and I have a friends only relationship. I don't like her that way nor does she feel the same. In fact she thinks I'm a perverted moron with a weird sense of humor." I was again being honest. I am a very faithful person and believe that a relationship with just a single person is great thing.

'I'll even prove it when she wakes up. For now please believe me. I haven't lied to you since we started dating." I once again hold him against me and again felt the urge to bite into his neck. To drink that delicious forsaken blood. I felt him go on his tip toes to kiss me while I was distracted. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I also couldn't help but unzip his jacket and remove his scarf. Not for the reason you're thinking though.

"Whoa there, getting a bit ahead of yourself." He pulled away and zipped his jacket back up. "What the your eyes. They changed..." Roxas quickly grabbed his scarf and stepped further back. I reached out to touch him but he flinched.

"I told you before I won't bite you unless you say it's ok. I don't want you to be scared of me." I looked down at the floor. My voice was low and I felt sad.I then hear an unzipping sound and something hitting the floor. I looked to see that Roxas had thrown his coat off. He then reproaches me staring me in the face._ *Now what's wrong with him? * _

"Go ahead." Roxas pulled at his shirt collar and exposed his neck. I was surprised that he was giving me permission to bite. I just smirked and ran my tongue over my fangs. _*Wait this better not be a trap. Even so I'll still get blood out of him.* _ Though I was skeptical, I was too thirsty to care. I rushed behind him, reached around his waist and pulled him close.

I tilt his head to the side about ready to sink my fangs in his neck But before I could I had to make sure he was really ok with it. "You sure love?"

"Yes I am." He didn't move. Which meant I was in the clear. I didn't waste another second, I bit down and started to drink. He made little noises but that was normal, when I wasn't going for the kill. Though I felt myself taking too much blood.

It tasted so good, I hope I can stop myself.

CH:4 END

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi hi. So sorry this chapter took me a couple weeks. I have been very busy as of late. Visiting friends and family and I wasn't on my laptop too much. But I'm back on track. **

**This chapter I feel is a bit all over the place. But I still think it's a decent chapter, it shows how Axel is becoming so attached to Roxas, and it explains more about him, and his past. I'm hoping this story will be at least 15 or more chapters. I don't know guess we'll see. **

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. I never thought that my story would be this well liked! ^^**


	5. What Lies Beneath

Chapter Five: What Lies Beneath

_(Roxas's P.O.V)_

I felt him bite into me. It felt good this time, my body had a surge of pleasure running though it. I started to squirm a little. Then he bites down harder which caused me to moan. But the feeling ended when he pulled me away and I stumbled forward. "Whoa that felt amazing this time." My breathing was heavy and my heart pounding. I looked back at him to see him gagging. "Uhm? I thought you liked my blood?" I gave him a smirk.

Axel spat on the rotted wood floor. "Oh trust me I love your blood. It's my venom that tastes nasty... Yuck." He wiped his mouth off with a tissue. "That was too close, almost turned you by accident." _*Huh the hell? Shouldn't I be a vampire by now anyway? He's bitten me twice and I'm still me...*_

"Ok? But tell me something... Why am I not like you?" I put my coat back on hugged myself. It was freezing. Axel comes up to me and holds me close. Not that it would help me get warm seeing as he's cold himself.

"Because I didn't bite you long enough to where the venom could enter your body." He kissed my forehead. I felt myself blushing. "Besides I don't want you to be like me. Being a vampire is awful." I felt his hug tighten, I hugged him back.

"Oh ok." I looked up at him. I could see it in is eyes, his honesty. In the short amount of time I've known him, he's been nothing but truthful. And I have to say it's been nice. Though I'm still skeptical about a couple of things. The fact his cat might be an actual woman, and I feel like he's keeping a few important details about himself from me. Though a person should be able to keep at least something to themselves right?

I pulled at his shirt to bring his face closer to mine. I planted a kiss on him and he returns it passionately. It was a wonderful thing. Finding that someone you can connect with. (Human or not.) In my heart I was starting to believe I had found someone that I could someday love. But that day seems so far away.

We pulled away from each other. "I want to show you something." He picked up a candle and a spark came from his fingers. He lights the candle and holds my hand. I stared at him for a moment wondering how he could do that. Just summon fire out of nowhere._ *Guess he must have used magic in his human years*_ "Ok now, follow me and be very quiet. We don't want to wake her." I nodded, he then led me down into the basement to where his coffin was.

He pulled me up to the coffin and he hands me the candle. He then opens the coffin. I took a close look inside and saw a woman sleeping. She had tan skin and very long orange hair. I looked at her more closely and I noticed something...She was naked? _*Why is there a naked woman in my boyfriend's coffin!? Wow that sounds weird...*_ I glared at Axel. "Why is she naked?" I crossed my arms.

I heard him sigh loudly. "I've asked her that many times, but all I get is a stupid answer." I felt him grab me from behind and hold me. "That's Kendel's true form. And as I've told you before there's nothing but strict friendship between us." Axel pointed out.

I sighed, "Alright I believe you." Then something accrued to me, a random thought actually. "Uhm this may sound stupid but how can you see down here? It's nearly pitch black."

"You did not just seriously ask me that..." I could hear hear that irritation in his voice. I knew that was a dumb question yet I asked anyway. Axel let go of me an went over to the coffin's opening. "But to answer you I have night vision.. I thought that'd be obvious since vampires I don't know... Live in the dark... Just a guess." That's when he started being a wise guy. I just rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. He then closed the coffin so that she most likely wouldn't freeze.

"Can we go upstairs now? I'm freezing..." I began shivering, I sneezed and it blew my candle out. Axel sighed, grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs. Not that it was any warmer up there than it was down there. As we enter the living room I just grab onto him shaking.

"Want me to take you home? Not much I can do to keep you warm. Unless you wanna...You know." Axel winked at me. At first I was confused but then I realized what he was hinting at. But before I could say anything I felt him grope me. I jumped back and slapped him hard across the face. He laughed and held his cheek. "Oh come on I was joking." I didn't find it funny. I gave him the death glare and headed for the door. "Love, I'm sorry."

I sighed then turned around and gestured him follow me. Within half a second he was already at the sidewalk. I looked where he was before then back at the sidewalk twice. "I will never get used to that." I ran outside to where he was. He had a big smile. I felt my face heat up as we started walking. "You're a pervert."

Axel laughed. "And so it would seem." I felt his hand wrap around mine. Without having to think I wrapped my hand around his. My heart once again racing and I started smiling. The two of us walked hand in hand towards my house.

Since it was after midnight the front door was not an option. Axel carried me up to my window and I crawled inside. He was perched on the tree branch, after taking off my coat I leaned out the window. "Waiting for something?"

"A kiss?" He said in a sexy voice. Not that it wasn't already... Anyway! I smiled at him. He cupped my face in his hand.

"Haven't we kissed enough tonight?" I teased. He laughed and stole a long kiss from me. I stumbled backwards as I pulled away. He was still perfectly perched on the branch. Again with a big grin on his face showing off those fangs. I rolled my eyes and went back over to the window. "Well good night mister scary vampire."

"Sleep well love." And after that he vanished into the night. I closed my window and after changing I went to bed. However, I could hardly sleep. Again in my mind I felt like there's more to Axel than meets the eye. I had more questions, like how he became a vampire (or died rather.) What his true connection to Kendel really was. And if there are other vampires like him out here. (Nice ones I mean.) I guess those questions will be reserved for another day. Though I'm afraid of what his answers may be. Better figure out how to ask them without offending him. I've learned not to piss off a vampire the hard way.

_Three Months Later..._

_April 22nd 2013_

I sat in class just lost in my thoughts. So much had happened since I moved here. I made two good friends (ones a real witch!) And have the most amazing boyfriend. Who might I add is also a vampire; undead but hey no one's perfect. The downside is that I have this girl chasing me and her bully_ friend(s)_ trying to pummel me.

As I look out the window I see that it was starting to rain.. _*Great. I might have to walk home in that shit... Huh?* _ I saw something or someone laying under a tree. They were dressed in black. The figure looked very familiar. Though I couldn't make out who it was.

After class I was walking with Xion, and she looked at me puzzled. "Hey Roxas? What were you staring at outside in class?"

"Oh nothing I just spaced out." I lied. _*But what or who was it I saw?*_ I don't know but of it's who I think it is. _*Couldn't be? The sun would kill him.*_

"Yeah ok, see you later." Xion said with a smile and walked into her Algebra 2 class. I smiled back and headed to my locker.

Before I could open my locker there was Seifer and his minions. And what would the gang be without madame white dress. (←New nick name for Naminé) _*One day is all I ask... To have a break from these jerks.* _Seifer approached me. I didn't feel the least bit threatened. "Hey there pretty boy." Just then they surround me. I suddenly flash back to the that awful night.

I tried to shove past them but Seifer pulled me back. I just wanted to get away. I kicked his shin and made a break for my History class. I ran into the classroom and sat by Hayner, I was out of breath. Hayner looked at me strangely. "You ok?"

I finally caught my breath. "Yeah..." *_Only I didn't bring my History textbook because of that ass hole Seifer again! God damn it I wish someone would teach them a lesson!* _

"Seifer again huh? Need to borrow my book in class? I don't mind so long as you don't try and kiss me." Hayner laughed. I've noticed he likes to poke fun at my sexuality. I didn't mind because I knew he didn't mean it to be insulting. I knew how to take a joke.

"Yes to both questions. I just don't understand why they get away with what they do." I said in an angry tone. Hayner and I pushed our desks together. He opens the book to the correct page and sighs. Our teacher didn't mind us sharing books, thankfully she was very nice.

"Because he's the Principal's kid that's why. Thought you knew that." He pulled out his notebooks and start jotting some things down.

"Guess not." I started reading along with the rest of the class.

The rest of the day wasn't pleasant at all. Seifer caught me alone again and hit me a few times. I was pissed but there wasn't much I could do. Even after I've stood up to him (numerous times!) He still wouldn't leave me alone. In fact he got more persistent. I just hoped that karma would get him if nothing else would.

* * *

As I'm packing away my necessities from my locker. I saw Xion come up to me. "What happened to your face Roxas?" She touched my bruised cheek and I flinched.

"Ouch, and it's nothing serious. Seifer's usual brutality." I slammed my locker shut and started walking out the door. It was still raining so I put my hood up. Xion wasn't far behind me.

"Oh... Anyway, are you doing anything Friday? I was wondering if you'd like to come over and spend the weekend with me?" She had a smile on her face. She then pulls an umbrella from her Hello Batty backpack and put it over the two of us.

"Not that I know of. I'll check with my Dad and get back to yah." As the two of us walked past the tree. I saw black again. I turned my head and saw who it was. I was in complete shock. I couldn't help but just stare. _*It's the middle of the day what the hell Axel!?* _I started walking towards him. Xion close by me. She looked as surprised as I was.

As I approached him, I saw that he was asleep. I poked his cheek a few times then he opened his eyes. He yawed and stretched. "Hello my love, and Xion." Axel said with a smile.

Before I could respond Xion flicked his nose and he grabbed it. "I hope you know it's still day light out genius." Axel stood up and brushed himself off. He was wearing his usual long black jacket with his gold and ruby pendent. All that was missing was his red scarf he'd always wear. Well seeing as it's Spring there's no need for one I guess.

"No really? You don't say?" He responded with attitude which caused me to laugh. Both him and Xion stared at me.

"Alright, so why are you here?" I asked him, before he answered he pulled me into a tight hug. Xion then leaned against the tree and looked at the both of us.

"I wanted to see you Roxas. I've missed you. Haven't seen you in a week." He ruffles my hair and messes it up. Even well knowing I spend a lot of time styling it. I heard Xion laugh then step away.

"How cute. Well my Mom's here later love birds." Of course she said that quietly. Didn't want any attention coming my way. Xion waved goodbye and got into her Mom's car. I looked up at Axel smiling. I was happy that he was here but yet I was also confused.

"So you risked getting torched in the sun, just to come see me?" I felt a little bashful.

"Yep I sure did." He was grinning like an idiot then looked concerned. "What happened to your face?" I felt him touch my face. I flinch for the bruise still hurt.

"Nothing too serious. Some jerk here has been giving me a hard time. Now come on let's get you out of the daylight." Axel sighs and then half smiled. Then he conveniently pulled out an umbrella. He put it over the both of us and we headed for my house.

As we're walking I noticed he was walking sluggishly. I mean it was obvious as to why. Still I can't believe he risked becoming ashes just to see me. It was romantic. In some odd way. "Say when we get to my house. Want to take a nap? It is only three o'clock." I grabbed his hand as we got farther from the school. He happily held mine in return.

"A nap sounds wonderful. I haven't had much sleep as of late." Axel yawned and shook his head.

"Aw how come? Got a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle love." He reassured me, I mean he's been alright so far even before I came along.

I open the door to my house and Axel rushed inside. I watched as he threw his umbrella and hid under a blanket on the couch. I closed the door, kicked off my shoes. I picked up and put away the umbrella he tossed. I noticed the blinds were open and that the sun was shining through. _*Finally it stopped raining.*_ I walked over to the window closed the blinds. "Ok the big mean sun is gone. You can come out now Axel. It won't hurt you." I teased him. He reached his hand out and raised his middle finger at me. I just started laughing.

After that, I sat by him. He tossed the blanket off and shoved me a few times. "Hey! Stop that... Anyway, since you're here. I have something for you. It's a surprise."

"Really now? Aren't you sweet." He yawned again and sank into the couch. I kissed him quickly and darted up into my room. I opened my closet and pulled out a gift bag. As I turned around there he was. I jumped, but before I could slip around him he gave me a quick kiss. "Just returning the one you gave me. Now what's in that?" He pointed at the bag I was holding.

I walked around him and sat on my bed. He turned to face me. "It's your surprise... I hope it fits you." I held it out towards him and he took it nicely. I hoped he liked it or I'd be out fifteen bucks.

Axel opened the gift thing and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He looked at me then at them. He smiled. "And just what are these for?"

"They're for you to wear when you stay here. Figured you'd like them." I blushed and twiddled my thumbs. I watched as he unfolded them. The shirt was red and had short sleeves. Bottoms were made of fleece and had a flame designs on them. He set then bag down and smiled at me.

"Thank you. They're nice. I'll wear them if you'll allow me to use your shower."

"Go ahead. I'll wash the clothes you're wearing too."

"Alright." He tossed his coat on my new desk chair in my room. He then hopped in my shower, I took his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry. After that I grabbed his coat and went to hang it up in the living room. As I'm carrying it, something fell out. I bent down and picked up a folded up piece if paper. I opened it and it was a black and white photo of someone.

"A woman? Wow she's beautiful. And that's one fancy dress she's wearing." She had a fancy hat on too along with some stockings and old fashion shoes. She appeared to be standing under a cherry blossom tree. I hung up his coat on the wrack but held on to the picture. I turned it over and on the back it said: Eva Lovett. 15th of August 1951. _*Could this have been an old girlfriend of his?* _ I put it in my pocket and went back up to my room and got out my homework. I sat at my new desk and started on my work.

About a half hour went by. I heard the shower shut off and my hair dryer going. I set my pencil down and went over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. It opened up. There Axel was in the pajamas I bought him, using my hairdryer and brush. I looked at the mirror and he wasn't there. My eyes went wide as I looked between him and the mirror. _*Three months and I'm still not used to that.*_

Axel turned his head and shut off the hairdryer. "Roxas? You alright?" I just stared at him. He looked at the mirror and laughed. I glared at him, as he found this to be some kind of joke.

"How is it you can do your hair and what not if you have no refection?" I've had this on my mind since about a month ago. (At the time he was looking at himself in my living room's mirror. I saw that he wasn't in the mirror. I was somewhat surprised... Then remembered vampires are known for not having reflections.) Axel put away my brush, shut off the light and walked into my bedroom. I followed and awaited his answer.

"I can see myself duh. You just can't see me nor can anyone else. Call it a stealth thing. I can't explain it any better than that." He picked up my History book and started flipping though the pages. I tried to take it back from him but he held it up high. "Hey now I'm not hurting it. I want to know what you're learning." He stuck his tongue out at me, my face flushed. Axel went back to looking through it.

"Alright, but I need it for my homework." Then I remembered the picture suddenly. I pulled it from my pocket and showed it to him. "I wasn't snooping. But this fell from your pocket when I hung your coat up. Who is Eva? Just curious." I saw him close the book and look straight at me. He snatched the picture from me and it caught fire. The ashes hit the floor. It happened too fast for me to react.

"An old girlfriend she died over sixty years ago. I've been meaning to burn that photo for a while. Anyway I'm going to sleep now." Without another word he put my book down on the desk. He then jumped on my bed and dove under the covers. I clean up the remains of the picture and threw them away.

I shut off my bedroom light and sat at my desk. "Sleep tight then." I turned on my desk lamp and returned to my school work.

* * *

My Dad had come home from work at his usual time. I was all done with my work so I'd been watching TV in the living room. "Welcome home Dad." I turned around on the couch. I saw that he brought home dinner. It was my favorite too! (McDonald's.)

"Hi kiddo." He looked at the coat wrack. "I see your boyfriend is over. Where is he?" Dad hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. He then walked into the kitchen. I jumped over the couch and followed him.

"Oh, he's upstairs sleeping. He had a rough day at his work. And wanted to see me." I told him as I went for my food. I sat at the table my Dad joined me. We talked for a while and laughed at a few jokes. After cleaning up we watched TV for a few hours.

Later on I headed back to my room with Axel's now clean clothes. I set them on my dresser and looked over at the bed. I saw that he was still sound asleep. He slept so still and quiet. I laid on my bed and toyed with his hair. It was soft and silky. I looked in the corner of my room and saw I had three overdue books. _*Ah shit. I completely forgot about those! Yet another blonde moment for me.* _I jolted up from my bed and grabbed the books. "Better get these there soon. I don't need Xion hounding me." I grabbed my hoodie off the door knob but before I could leave I heard a muffled noise. I looked at the bed. Saw two green eyes staring at me.

Axel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where you going?" He threw off the blanket and sat up. I walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to the library to return some books. I'll be back soon." He grabbed my arm and tugged my sleeve. "What?"

"I want to come with you." He sounded worried. But I knew I'd be fine. This is a _good _town after all. Aside from the so called Serial Killer running a muck. But those attacks were in the inner city. I also knew that the so called vampire killer wasn't much of a threat. At least not to me.

I shook my head, "Axel I'll be alright. It's a ten minute walk. I'm just dropping them off and coming right back." He looked at me with disbelief and stood up. He hugs me. I hugged back then headed out to make my quick drop off. My Dad was too busy going though his police files to notice me leave.

I walked up to the drop box and slid the books inside. As I turned to walk home I bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me I'm sorry." The man was tall, had white hair and... red eyes? He looked down at me. I suddenly got a creeper vibe from him and walked away. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You smell nice." He had a deep and scary voice. My body started to shake my eyes wide with fear. I heard him inhale. "Oh my you have some of Axel's scent on you too. Delightful." His arm creeped around me as I tried to run. "Mind telling me where he is?" His other arm unzipped my hoodie and he moved my hair away from my neck. _*How does he know Axel!?* _I felt his teeth poke the skin of my neck. _*Ah hell not another vampire. One is enough.*_

"I don't know what you're talking about creep!" I yelled and elbowed him in his lower region. He went down fast and I bolted down the street as fast as I could. I just ran and didn't stop that was until I slammed into someone. I fell on my ass. I looked up to see a familiar face. *_What is he made of? Bricks?*_ The person reached out his hand. "Axel?" He was dressed and had on his usual black coat.

"Yeah? What were you running from?" I took his hand and he pulled me up. I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. I was scared at the fact that creep may have followed me. "Roxas?"

"Can you just take me home please? I need to talk to you." I said in a shaky voice. I still held on tightly to Axel's body. I looked behind me, nothing but the neighborhood was there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt Axel lift me into his arms. He ran down the street up to my house and carried me in through my window.

Axel set me down and I closed my window. I turned around to face him. He took his coat off and threw it on my desk chair. "Now what happened? Why were you running?" He touched my face and looked worried.

"This guy...I bumped into him. As I tried walking away he grabbed me. And tried to bite me." I explained. I saw Axel's expression change, his eyes wide and he started pacing. I found that to be strange. _*Guess he knows who tried to attack me.*_

"What did he look like?"

"White hair, tall and had red eyes. Another strange thing is that he said I smelt good" I swallowed hard and continued speaking. "But what I don't get is. Why he said 'you have some of Axel's scent on you.' Who is he? Why does he want to find you?" I pressed Axel for answers. I wanted to know what this guy's connection was to him. And why he asked me about Axel's whereabouts. I could see he was getting fussy. But he didn't say anything and now I was getting upset. "Say something!"

"Maxwell. Is his name. He's the one that turned me into a vampire." Axel said with anger in his voice. I tired to get closer but he pushed me back. I then just stayed where I was. I was piecing together some vampire facts in my mind. The fact they need a Master to aid them after they're turned. Some are good and others are bad. But was Axel always good? Or was he a real monster at one time. I felt myself worrying all of a sudden.

"Oh... Uhm.." I didn't know what to say. Nor did I know what else to ask. He reached for me but I stepped back a bit. He sighed and before I could react he had me in his arms. I tried to push away but he was too strong. I should have known that by now.

"But I have nothing to do with that sick bastard anymore. There's no need to worry love." I felt him kiss me. Once more I believed him. How could I not. He's been completely honest with me so far.

"Alright, but that hardly answers my last question."

Axel sighed and let go of me. I watched as he laid back on my bed. _*I don't think I'll be getting a straight answer..*_ I laid next to him, I felt him hold me. "Let's just say him and I don't exactly get along. The reason is, I turned against him and later left." He didn't say much else after that. I could tell this was a painful subject for him to talk about. Especially knowing I could never understand. But still I find myself growing more curious about his past.

"Ah ok. Don't get mad... But what did he do... that made you leave?" I now felt as though I were on thin ice. Axel turned away from me, not saying a word. _*Guess it really is a painful thing. Me of all people should understand what that feels like. Trying forget a painful memory. And having someone pester you about it. Knowing you'd rather pretend it never happened.* _"Never mind you don't have to tell me Axel. It's none of my business."

"He did terrible things. To me, and to many other innocent people. Forcing me into this eternal prison. Each night having to be reminded of it." After saying that he went silent again. I got up and went over to my desk. I sat there deep in thought remembering how people bothered me about that horrible night. Asking questions, making me feel like I was never allowed to forget it. Then being locked away for just wanting to escape it all. Eventually it all blew over and I was fine. At least I thought I was.

I looked at Axel who was still facing the wall. "I'm sorry." I told him. I felt bad about being nosy.

"For what?" He turned back around. I could see his eye color had changed to red. He sat up and leaned back against the wall. "Not like you knew. Anyway it doesn't matter love. It's in the past now." Axel smiled and looked towards the window. I looked too, and wondered what was really on his mind.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm curious about something else. It's been on my mind for a while now. How did you...uhm _die_?" I turned around in my chair so that I could face him.

Axel just laughed and looked my way. "I was hit by a car. The end." He briefly explained. I raised an eyebrow and just stared at him. "Oh fine, after I was hit. I was taken to a hospital. Where Maxwell turned me into what you see now. A cold undead vampire." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I got up from the chair and crawled into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It doesn't make me feel any different towards you. Vampire or not, you're still you and that's all that matters." I leaned in and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my tiny waist pulling me into a very loving kiss. Next think I know we're in a heavy lip-lock. I was addicted to him now. The way he made me feel was indescribable.

As we were still kissing, I heard my door creak. But that didn't distract us. We kept at it, that was until, "Uh... I just came to say goodnight. But I can see you're both busy..." It was my Dad. I immediately jumped off Axel and felt so embarrassed. _*I forgot to lock the door! Fuck!*_

Before I could respond to my Dad; he closed the door. Axel then started to laugh. I slugged his arm, but I only ended up hurting myself. Which made Axel laugh harder. I was getting aggravated, so I shoved him down and pinned him. He smirked. "Oh no I'm so helpless. Whatever shall I do?" I thought I had finally bested him... But he shifted his weight and ended up getting on top of me. Once again I was defeated. "Got'cha."

"Damn you. You'll never let me win will you?" I laughed.

"Heh, nope. Now then... I wasn't done with you." And with that we continued kissing. My stomach filled with butterflies. My heart racing and my mind lost. This was insane. Yet perfectly alright. I felt him go for my neck but I didn't stop him. Once again those fangs bite me, making me feel all sorts of good. But as quick as it happened, it was over.

I sat up holding where he had bitten me. I looked at him confused. "The hell? I was liking that." I said. He came down from the wall.

"But I did it without asking again." I could hear the guilt in his voice. But I wasn't mad at him. After a while I'd gotten used to the bites. In fact I was really starting to like them. Whether he asked or not.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It's alright. I forgive you... This time." I then yawned, I was now very tired and decided to get comfy. I threw on my pajamas and laid in my bed. Axel laid with me. I yawned again and looked at the clock; it was late and I had school in the morning. "Well good night. I hope you're still here when I wake up." I teased him. He had a habit of leaving in the middle of the night and NOT coming back. But that was understandable.

I turned off my bedroom light and just laid there in the darkness. Just thinking about that Maxwell guy. Axel didn't say much other than how Maxwell was terrible bastard. Who also turned him into a vampire. I feel like there's more to this guy than he's telling me. In a way that scared me. Was this guy evil? Again the thought of Axel being a bad vampire crossed my mind. I know he says he only goes after criminals and crazy people. Still now that I know that his creator forced him to be this. Could he have used Axel to hurt people? I don't know, but something tells me that I should never ask.

But yet it makes me wonder what kind of life Axel had when he became a vampire.

CH 5 END

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, again I'm sorry I took so long to type this out. I was at a loss as to how to make the story progress. But I'm back in the game. As you can see I jumped time just a bit to get the plot moving. I apologize if it's a bit scrambled. But I tried hard on this chapter. I am still going for the 15 Chapter mark also. A long story with long chapters make for a good read some have told me. Again thank you for reading this and leaving your reviews. **


	6. When The Past Haunts

Chapter Six: When the Past Haunts

_(Axel's P.O.V)_

I laid next to Roxas, he was fast asleep. I looked over at his clock, wondering what I could do to pass time. I was thirsty, because I didn't take any of Roxas's blood when I had bitten him. I decided to go out into town. I just hoped I wouldn't bump into Maxwell again. But knowing my luck, him and I will meet one another again. I kissed my love on the cheek. I grabbed my jacket and jumped out from the window. I hurried down the street in search of blood.

So far, no luck finding a meal in this small city. It would seem I've scared most of them away. That was until I stumbled up one someone who reeked of fresh blood. _*Well now. Looks like I've struck gold tonight. Been a while since I fed on a murderer.* _My fangs throbbed and I licked my lips. I was getting excited.

I snuck up behind the man and pulled him into the shadows. As usual the human struggled, and fought for his pitiful life. I held him tight about ready to bite down. "How does it feel? To be the victim." I felt him reach for something; a knife (which still had some blood on it.) I just laughed. "Cute, but it'll take more than that to kill me." I wasted no more time I bite down into the man's throat and drained him. The blood tasted wonderful, but paled in comparison to Roxas's.

After making it look like a human killed him. I cleaned myself off. I went up to the roof and looked out at the starlit sky. I then felt an arm creep around me and a hand cover my mouth. Then it pulled me back, my body was against someone's. "Just me Axel..." I heard a familiar voice say. "And to let you know. I ran into a human boy that wore your scent. He was quite a cutie too. Too bad I didn't get a chance to taste him." *_Maxwell! You bastard!* _I swung my arm back and freed myself.

"You stay the hell away from him! This is between you and me!" I shout back. But Maxwell just laughed at me. He stepped forward and touched my face. I looked at him with disgust.

"Oh? So he's important to you eh? Just like Kendel? Or like Eva." He smirked when Eva's name left his lips. As if her life meant nothing. But that was Maxwell, he always thought of human life as a joke. Without thinking I punched him in the face. He stumbled, then fell down.

"How dare you say Eva's name!" I stepped a bit closer. Maxwell stood up and brushed himself off.

"My my. Still touchy about that witch? Let her go. The bitch has been dead for years." I've heard enough of his mouth. I went to hit him again but he dodged this time. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. There was a time when this was ok. When I didn't know the truth about him. A time when I believed he loved me. He looked into my eyes. "This brings me back. You in my arms. I remember when you were so helpless and needed me. I miss that." His words did nothing but make me even angrier.

I shoved against him, but his grip on me was tight. "Let go of me damn it! I hate you, you're a horrible pers-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt him kiss me. My eyes wide and I was frozen with shock. Then reality snapped back in and I finally managed to slip away and slap him. I spat on the ground. "I'll tell you one more time. I will NEVER come back to you." I now had his nasty taste in my mouth. It made my venom seem good tasting. (Our venom's taste is the equivalent of humans tasting soap.)

"Fine then. Have it your way. But know this Axel. Those who don't learn from their pasts, are doomed to repeat themselves." Maxwell hissed and vanished into the darkness. I wiped my mouth off and slammed my fist into a chimney. After that I hopped down from the roof and leaned against the ally wall.

I slid down the wall and sat there. _*If he even goes near them. I'll rip him to pieces! Oh wait, I was already going to do that.* _I wasn't going to let the past repeat itself. I had to think of a way to protect them. Leaving wouldn't help, it would just be an open window for Maxwell to snatch them up. I can't be in three places at once either. I was wondering how the hell I was going to keep Xion, Roxas and Kendel out of his reach. I mean he already got Kendel once. What's stopping him from doing it again? Ugh this is a headache I don't need.

After a long while of thinking, I began drifting off:

_*Dream Sequence*_

_The last time I ever felt alive... was when I was in my final moment._

_ The car came at me as I was crossing the road. I felt it slam into me. I laid on the ground, blood pouring out. Eventually I slipped into unconsciousness. _

_ When I awoke there were two girls by my now hospital bed. Both in their teens. Sadly, I don't recall either of their names. But they had to be my family. 'Sisters maybe?' My head was spinning and my body was in pain. I watched as doctors came and went. The girls were crying. The older one said. "Brother, don't leave us. You're all that we have." I reached for them, but it hurt too much._

_ I managed to speak though, "Don't cry you two. I'll be... ok. But know that I love you both very much." My voice was as broken as my body was. The younger one grabbed my hand as she came closer. Just then someone else came in. Someone I didn't recognize. He was tall, white haired, and wore fancy clothes. _

_ He asked to be alone with me. The girls left, the door closed behind them. "You poor boy. Tragedy seems to follow you closely." His voice was calm, but for some reason I got a bad vibe from him._

"_Do I know you? What...do you want?" I groaned in pain. _

_ "I am Maxwell Worthy. I came here to give you a chance at a new life." I saw him grin, there were two pointed fangs. I became angry, but had no strength to act on it. I knew what he was, and what he was offering. _

_ "The kind of life you offer is no life I want any part of." I turned my head away. "I'd rather die a human man." I felt disgusted, I would never want to be a monster. I felt him touch my face (his hand was ice cold.) He turns my head towards him. Then he grabbed a lock of my hair. _

_ "It would be a shame to let a body and face like this go to waste." His hand moved down my arm he had my wrist. He put it up to his mouth. I tried to yank my arm back but it hurt too much. I could only lay helplessly. _

_ I felt my heart racing, and my blood boiled with anger. "Don't you dare. I said no, now leave!" But he just laughed. I was now confused and terrified. _

_ "Sorry, but I've decided I want you now." I couldn't stop him; he bites into my wrist. As he laid my arm down I felt a burning sensation throughout my body. Within a matter of minutes, I was dead. My life as a human was over._

_ I woke up, in a strange closed-in place. I pushed up only to feel something hard. I pushed harder against it, but nothing moved. I realized I had been buried. I tried to scream but there was no use. I couldn't breathe nor did I believe anyone would hear me._

_ Not a moment too soon, I was pulled up from the ground. I come to the surface, having no memory of who I was. There was that man again. At first I was angry. Having been turned into such a monster. How I wanted to kill Maxwell. But I couldn't I needed him. I needed him to teach me how to survive now. I ran up to him scared and thirsty. He looked at me. Told me he'd make up for what he's done by helping me. _

_Like a fool, I confided in him. Though I never imagined that I was just a tool to him._

_*End Sequence*_

I opened my eyes, realizing I had fallen asleep. I immediately stood up. "Jeez that was an unexpected nap. Oh well better get back before I become burnt toast. But first to home then back to my love." I rushed back to the Manor (to get a few things,) I find Kendel laying on the couch... naked as usual. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"What's up red head? Whoa everything alright?." Kendel sat up and came to my side. Her arms around me. I looked away from her.

"Maxwell is getting closer, he almost got Roxas. Then he finds me, and says something about a repeat of the past. I can't let that happen." I clenched my fists and was eager to punch something again. I needed my cigarettes and fast.

"No kidding. Maybe you should hide for a while." Kendel suggested. But I knew, if I went into hiding. It would only make things worse. I lightly pushed her away and headed for the basement. I heard Kendel following me. "Axel.. It's just-"

I cut her off. "No way. I'm not hiding, nor running. I'll face Maxwell head on." I reached inside my coffin and grabbed my cigarettes. "Besides, running and hiding isn't my thing." I went and grabbed some of my other clothes. (I own only three modern day outfits max. All were stolen from shops in the night hours.) I felt Kendel behind me, she hugged me. I could sense she was worried, worried for us all. All of a sudden I heard her cry... I've hardly seen this woman crack a smile, let alone shed a tear.

"You're so stubborn... Just like my sister Eva. Guess that's why you two were perfect together." Yeah Kendel was Eva's younger (adopted) sister. That's really how we met. Anyway, I just smiled. I felt her let me go, but I gave her a hug. "You're also a pain in the ass too." She laughed.

I laughed with her. " I know, but you loooove me." I teased. She shoved me then turned into her cat form. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Depends?" She hopped on top of my coffin's lid.

"Could you check and make sure Xion is ok?" I lit up one of my cigarettes to put my nerves at ease.

Kendel nodded, "Sure thing. Though I doubt Maxwell knows about her. Still we can't be too careful." She hopped down and went up the stairs. I followed. The two of us walked out the front door, and went our separate ways. I made my way back into Roxas's room, then closed the window. I made sure Maxwell wasn't around. I saw just the quiet streets and felt relieved.

I looked at Roxas, who was still sound asleep. Humans were noisy while they slept, and were squirmy too. But that didn't bother me none, I thought it was cute. I got back in those pajamas he bought me and snuggled up next to him. "There is no way I'm letting him hurt you."

* * *

Morning had come and it wasn't long before Roxas's alarm would go off. I decided to shut it off and wake him up myself. I shook him lightly. "Hey love. Wake up." He made a moaning noise and just rolled over. I pulled off the blanket, but that accomplished nothing. I sighed and laid Roxas on his back. I then crawled on top of him, and kissed him lightly. "Come on wake up."

Finally his blue eyes fluttered open. "Well what a nice wake up call." Roxas smirked then started playing with my hair. "As much as I _love_ this, I do need to get ready for school." I smiled and got off him, he got out of bed and got ready for school.

While he was in the bathroom I threw the blanket on the bed. Not too long later, Roxas walked back into the room and looked at the floor. "What?" I asked. Then I looked down and there were my clothes I brought over. "Oh those. Uhm could you wash them for me when you get back home? Please?"

"Sure thing." He was dressed in one of his usual outfits. A rock band T-shirt with black skinny jeans and a light hoodie. Also I'd be damned if I didn't think he looked good in them jeans. Anyway! He picked up my clothes and threw them in a white basket. "Alright, well I have to get going. Wouldn't want to be late. See you later Axel." He grabbed his backpack off the floor and hoisted it over himself. He started to walk out the door. But I wasn't going to let him leave without first giving me a kiss. I had to get Maxwell's lingering taste out of my mouth.

I pulled him back, spun him around and held him. Roxas gasped looked up at me. "Where's my kiss?" I asked. Roxas smiled. He leaned up on his tip toes and gave me a small one. I rolled my eyes. I bring my hands up and pull his face close to mine. Without warning I kissed him deeply. _*Mmmm much better...*_ I stepped back and smirked. "Have a good day."

Roxas's face was bright red as he walked out the door. After telling me goodbye of course. I laughed and laid back on his bed. I couldn't really do much other than sleep. Seeing as I had no idea how a TV worked nor did I feel like reading. So sleep is what I did.

* * *

I woke up and get dressed, I pull my hood over my head. Before I left there was a note sitting on Roxas's clock. I picked it up it was from Kendel:

Axel,

I went to check on Xion last night.

She is alright, so no worries. I'll do my best

to keep an eye on her.

See you home tonight hopefully.

~Kendel

I stuffed the note in my pocket. Then dashed to the school. Hoping to surprise Roxas again. When I arrived, I sat under the tree and waited. I heard a bell ring and kids started flooding out not long after the bell went off. There was Roxas, Xion and some other kid. _*Guess that's the famous Hayner Fitzgerald I've never gotten to meet.* _I saw them look my way I just waved. Xion rolled her eyes, Roxas just ran up to me and hugged me. The other two followed him to where I was.

"You came to get me again? You're too sweet." I could tell he had a good day. There was excitement in his voice. There his friends were, one was confused the other glaring at me. All I could do was smile. Roxas let go of me and looked at his friends. "Oh Hayner this is Axel. He's the one I've been seeing for three months now." Roxas said happily, like he was proud to be with me. Which made me feel good knowing he wasn't embarrassed about us.

"Nice, is he good to you?" His friend asked while looking at me. I smiled and being careful not to show my fangs. Didn't need this Hayner to start asking questions.

"Yes, Hayner. Oh look there's your Mom." Roxas pointed out to someone's car. Then he started pushing Hayner towards the car. Hayner turned around and lightly shoved Roxas. Roxas shoves back. The two of them laughed. " Alright come on. I'll walk you over there normally." They both walked off. Xion, however, stayed by me.

"You've certainly changed. You'd never risk being killed by the sun twice for me or Kendel. Guess Roxas means a lot to you." Xion said, she had a smile on her face. I was in too good of a mood to give her a smart-ass remark. Instead I just kept on smiling.

"He does. But so do you and Kendel. And I so have for you two." Xion just laughed. I watched as Roxas waved goodbye to Hayner while the car pulled away. He started walking back over to us. Only to be stopped by this kid in a beanie? (←Those hats are stupid. But that's just my opinion. The fashion sense most people have this century. It baffled me. Though who am I to judge.? I'm not exactly fashionable.) Three more follow the beanie wearing kid.

Roxas looked irritated and about ready sock the kid. I pulled my hood up and started walking towards them when Xion grabbed my arm. "Don't you'll get toasted." She warned. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to let these jerks push my boyfriend around. I yanked my arm away and walked out from the tree's shadow. I could immediately feel the sun on me. Even though Spring wasn't that hot, the sun was still literally killing me.

The beanie wearing jerk shoved Roxas to the ground. While the other kids took his backpack. Roxas tried getting it back but because of his short stature he couldn't. He was getting pissed. As was I. I shoved through the pack of idiots and yanked the backpack from them. I handed the backpack back to Roxas, and pushed the beanie wearing guy back. "Leave Roxas alone you pathetic prick." I growled, and it was loud. I saw the other kids back away a little. I was both crabby and in pain. _*I think I'm regretting this choice.* _

The kid just looked at me strangely. "Oh really? And just what will you do if I don't you giant freak?" He acted all tough, but it was all talk. I knew a cowered when I saw one. I heard Roxas move behind me.

"I don't think you want to find out." I said aggressively. But that didn't phase him, he then attempted to hit me. To his surprise I moved quickly out of the way. "My turn." I punched the boy in the stomach and shoved him back again. He fell on his ass this time. His group did nothing to help him. I think they knew I wasn't one that anyone should mess with. "Had enough princess? Or do you want some more?" I smirked and started getting cocky.

The kid looked pissed and came at me again. I sighed and dodged no problem. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. _*Better finish this quickly.*_ I just flicked the kid in the face and once again he fell on his ass. His friends started laughing at him. Roxas too. The boy gave up, "You won't have giant freak here to protect you forever." All I could do was smile. And I heard Roxas snickering behind me. Because well the two of us knew. That for a fact I will be around forever so jokes on the beanie-wearing kid ha ha.

Now then... After the group walked away, I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. I saw Xion run over to me, her and Roxas helped me to the shade. _*Now I know how a fried egg feels.* _I was sitting upright against the shady tree, feeling horrible. Yet very satisfied that I put a bully in his place.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!?" Xion started shaking me. I was still very cranky and didn't want to be lectured. Especially by a seventeen year old junior Dark Witch. I growled at her and pushed her back. She looked at me like I was going to attack her. But I was too weak to even sit up for much longer.

Roxas came up to me and just hugged me. "Why did you do that? Not that I minded." I returned his hug. I felt myself about to fall over and pass out.

"Because, I'm not the type of guy that just sits there. All while someone is being pushed around." I felt him steal a kiss from me and just then I fall over. Roxas went with me. The both of us laughed. We both looked at Xion, who was irritated beyond anything. "What? I'm still here and... fine..." I lied, because I didn't need them worrying.

Xion groaned and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll see if my Mom can drop you guys off at your house Roxas." She put the phone up to her ear and walked a few feet away. I didn't pay any attention to what she was talking about.

Roxas got off me and helped me sit back up. He sat by me trying to hold me up. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll survive. It's just... Never have I thrown myself in the sun for just anyone." I said in a weak and tired voice. Roxas grabbed my face and gave me a kiss. I was surprised, he's never kissed me in public. Not that I like to be, but this was one an exception.

"That's my way of saying thanks...And it was about time someone taught Seifer a _lesson._" Roxas giggled and leaned on my shoulder. I smiled and was feeling a bit better.

After a while Xion came back over to us and said her Mother would come get us. Thankfully that didn't take too long. Her Mother drove us back to Roxas's house. Him and I hurried into the house and I dove on his couch. And without realizing it I passed out on that couch.

* * *

I felt something poking me. I try smacking whatever it was away. I heard someone say ouch and something about sharp nails. I open my eyes to see Roxas's Father Kelvin holding his hand. _*Whoops, didn't mean to scratch him.*_ "Sorry to disturb your nap but I'd like to sit on my couch. Your tall body takes up the whole space." I sat up and looked around the room. Roxas was nowhere in sight. Kelvin sat in the seat next to where I was. "Oh and Roxas told me to tell you he went to the library for a while. He said he'd be back soon."

I jolted from the couch over to the window. I peeked through the curtains and saw that the sun was down. _*Once again another long unexpected nap. I've been doing that more than usual. But this one I deserved.* _Suddenly, a wave of panic came over me. I went for the door I looked behind me. Kelvin was looking at me strangely. "Everything alright there Axel?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, just want to get some air." Of course that was a lie. I go for the door, as I open it there was Roxas. He was standing there with his keys in hand.

He looked up at me, "Oh you're finally awake. You look jumpy. You ok?" Roxas put his keys in his hoodie pocket. I walked past him and sat down on the porch. Thankfully it wasn't raining...yet.

"Yep, was just coming out to smoke." I pulled out a cigarette from my coat pocket. Roxas gave me a dirty look and went inside. He closed the door behind him. _*He acts like it's bad for me. When will he learn?* _ I light up and started to smoke. I watched as cars went up and down the street. A few dogs barked in the distance, lights turned on and off in the houses. A jogger even passed by. She waved at me, and me being polite I waved back.

Just then my fangs started throbbing. _*Great, not what I needed right now!* _The female jogger ran further down the street. Even from a distance I could hear her heart beating fast. I felt myself growing very thirsty. I stood up and threw my finished cigarette down. I started walking down the street. Eventually I find myself in a park hiding in a tree. Just waiting for the moment to strike.

The woman sat down on a bench breathing heavily. I quietly jumped down in the bush behind the bench. Thankfully she had ear-buds in and didn't hear the bush rustle. I creep up from the bush, my fangs out, I was about to grab and bite her. When suddenly I realized what the hell I was doing. I went back up in the tree and covered my mouth. I felt so ashamed that I even thought about killing an innocent person. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard the woman asked in a worried voice.

I didn't make a sound, I just stayed put and waited for her to go away. I watched as she started to get creeped out. The woman then jogged down the path. Once she was out of sight I made my way back to Roxas's house. While heading there I couldn't help but think. If I allowed myself to continue that attack, how would I live with myself? *_The hell has gotten into me!? I was fine earlier...*_ I once again sat on Roxas's porch and lit up another cigarette. Pretending that nothing happened.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see the short blonde. "You've been out here a while. Thought you may have left..." Roxas sat next to me, but not too close. I looked at him, he just stared at me with worried eyes. "Your eyes... They're red..." I stared at his neck, I bit my lower lip. Fighting back the urge to bite him. Normally it was alright, but right now I didn't trust myself. It was like I was the old me. The one that enjoyed mindless murder."You can bite me if you need to." _*Fuck, why dd he have to say that!? Oh no...*_

Without thinking I dropped my cigarette and grabbed Roxas. But not in the gentle way I usually would. My thirst was unbearable for some reason. I heard him groan in pain, but my inner vampire was more focused on his blood. I felt him struggle, he started begging me to let go. I didn't, I held on tighter. I couldn't help it, I was so Goddamned thirsty! I shoved him down and just as I was about to bite him. I stopped and moved away. Once again feeling horrible.

I turned around, not able to face him. I expected him to yell at me, and tell me he never wanted me around again. Instead I feel his arms reached around my neck and he leaned into me. His head rested on my shoulder. "What's gotten into you?"

I reached up and touched him hand. "I don't know, love. But I'm so sorry. I usually have better control over myself." Guilt filled my whole being. I couldn't believe he wasn't afraid of me, nor angry. He was more concerned.

"Might it be, because you over did it in the sun?"

"Could be... But why... Why is it you still want to be close to me? I could have killed you." It was sounding like I wanted him to be scared.

"But you didn't. Now stop beating yourself up and go kill a viscous person." Roxas was trying so hard to make me feel better. It was kind of working, and the sound of killing a bad guy was making it even better. He stood up and opened the front door. "I'll wait inside for you ok? Don't take forever." He teased.

I stood up too and pulled him close. I go to kiss him but he turned his head away. I was confused, then remembered I just smoked. "I see how it is. You let me kiss you after I bite you. But not after I smoke."

"Totally different. Now go feed. I don't want you trying to eat my Dad." Now he was just being ridiculous. He pushed me back, but before I left I stole a kiss.

I went into town, found someone '_vicious'_ to feed on. Later, I come back to find Roxas in his room reading. I invited myself into his room. "I'm back my love."

"That was fast. Feel better now?" He came up to me and hugged me. I nodded then returned his hug. The urge was gone, but now I had to worry about it happening again. *_Great yet another worry on my mind. *_

We let go of one another, he then tells me to wait and ran downstairs. I sat in his desk chair looking at the book he was reading. It was a small paperback. "Tale of the Body Thief? Anne Rice? I've heard of this author before." I looked at the summery and the main character sounded a bit similar to me. Limiting himself to only killing murderers, major criminals or just people that deserved to die. I actually was interested in this. I begin reading it then Roxas came back in. He was carrying a white basket.

"I washed your clothes for you. I did it after you passed out on the couch." He tossed the basket on the bed. I felt him reach around my neck and lean into me. "You know that's a vampire book."

"Yes, I read the summery. Mind if I borrow this when you're finished?"

"Uh, there's a whole series of books before that one. I have the collection, well up to that one you're holding. Though I'd have to try and find them first." Roxas told me. I've really never been interested in vampire fiction. Though I have read some, I found them to be silly. Humans over exaggerate how we act and how to supposedly _kill_ us. The stories about living ones just annoyed me, because there is no such thing as a "living" vampire. I gave up that hope sixty years ago.

"Oh ok, I warn you I'm a fast reader. You'd be amazed at how many books I read through in a weeks time." I closed the book and set it on his desk. "Just let me know when you find them."

"I will and I figured you were a fast reader. Seeing as you've read my entire history book in a matter of three hours. Anyway are you staying again?"

"Not tonight love. I have some things to take care of. Personal things." Which was the truth. I've never felt the need to lie to Roxas. Such as he's never lied to me. Or so I would assume.

"Alright then... Hope you work those _things _out..." I could tell by his tone that he thinks I'm hiding something from him. (Which was partially true.)The things I needed to face were personal affairs. But what the affairs were, aren't what he needs to know about. Everyone has a secret or two. I know for a fact Roxas has some. But I think I've figured most of them out. Mine, however, weren't just any _'normal'_ secrets.

"I hope so too." He turned my head and kissed me sweetly. I started getting into it when I felt him go for my pocket. I pulled away, he stepped back. "Why are you digging in my pocket?" I glared at him.

Roxas shot one back. "I was putting something in it jeez. No need to get all pissy." He pouts and sits on the floor sorting through his backpack. "There was a reason I went to the library while you were napping."

I reached inside my pocket and find some kind of paper folded over. I unfold it and it was some picture. A drawing of something that looked familiar. "What is this?"

"Your family's crest. I googled your last name. And that came up along with some other stuff. Like how your family had some jewelry shop back in eighteen-ninety. There where old pictures of you and your family standing around it. Then there's the article about your missing family. Which I don't believe just disappeared. My Dad says humans don't just vanish." Roxas pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. I took it and flipped through the pages. There was all this stuff written down, like websites, unfamiliar names and summaries of articles . I saw how proud he was for finding all these things out.

I kept reading among the pages. "Just what is all this?"

"It's what I dug up for you. You said you don't remember your human years. Other than when you died. I thought it'd be a nice surprise. If I went and found out things for you." Roxas had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you. But even if I could remember. There's no point." I gave him back his notebook and he put it away. I heard him sigh and he looked all sad. He went through all this research for me and here I was acting like I didn't care.

"Oh...Ok...Then, forget I showed you." He had an attitude all of a sudden. I rolled my eyes, I try to reach for him but he scooted back.

"Love, this is all great. And I appreciate it, but the reason it's pointless. Is because even if I knew of my human past. It's not like I can go back to it." I tried to explain, but he gave me that skeptical look. The look he'd give me when we first started dating. Like he didn't believe me. I was hoping he'd trust me more. Now that he's gotten to know my good side...But I was starting to question it.

"What's that look for? You think I'm lying?" I asked boldly. I knew this would probably start an argument. Not that we really argue, they're more of... disagreements.

"I don't know. Are you lying?" His words had some venom in them. Which was making me angry.

"No I'm not. I've no reason to lie to you. Because I- never mind." I stopped myself from saying something he may not be ready to hear. I was the type of person that fell in love too fast and hard. Regrettably it has always gotten me hurt. In more ways than one. Yet here I am doing it all over again. Just what is wrong with me?

"Because you what?" There was that demanding tone. I got up from the chair. I walked up to him and tried to hold him. But he pushed me away. "Well?" I couldn't answer him because I was afraid of how he'd react.

I walked over to the window and climbed out. I noticed it started to rain. "I'll see you later ok? I'll get my clothes another time. Again, thank you for looking up that information. It does mean a lot." After that I jumped down on to the front lawn. I looked up to see him leaning out the window. I waved to him and started walking.

As I stand in front of my home I heard face paced footsteps. I looked in the direction of the sound, it was Roxas. His hood was up and like me was soaked. He took in some deep breaths. "Please tell me... What were you going to say?" He held himself and started to shiver.

I looked away, "It wasn't anything important. Now get back home before you catch a cold." I wanted him to just drop it. But like most humans he was persistent. Roxas pulled me down to his level.

"Were you going to say 'because I love you?' Right?" His voice was shaky. I could see he was determined to get an answer. I guess I was going to have to say something...

"...Yes, and that's the honest truth. But I don't think you'd return the feeling. Seeing as some have just used those words to get something out of it." He let me go and stepped back and said nothing. The rain was getting much harsher. The wind started to howl. "You see I've been used and betrayed by a person I thought loved me too. Hell someone I loved even died in my arms...I'd almost believed I was never meant to love again. That was until I found you." Those weren't just sweet words. I would never lead him on for self gain. After all he's been through, why the hell would I?

Roxas came close to me again. "You mean that?"

"With every ounce of my being." I nodded and gave him a smile.

"Then I love you too." _*Is he just saying that? I hope not...* _And with that we wrapped our arms around one another and shared a passionate kiss. Soon after that he went home happily. I entered my home, soaked to the bone. Kendel had a grin on her face. I think she was watching from the window. I shot her a look then went to change into the only dry outfit. The old Gothic suit. Been a while since I slipped that on.

After changing I joined Kendel back upstairs and played a game a of cards. Apparently she must have gotten them whilest I was away. No matter, it was a good way to pass the night hours.. Once the sun rose I retired to my coffin and slowly drifted off.

I just hope that this love is real. And that nothing takes it away from me. Like I said I fall in love too quickly. That just might be the true death of me.

CH.6: End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yet again I took my sweet time getting this chapter out. This was a tough one to write. As you can see we're learning a bit more about Axel's past. I've noticed he gets more flashbacks. I assure you Roxas will have some in the future. And that intro in chapter 2 will be explained soon. I'll give you a hit is does not involve Maxwell. ;)**

**I'll keep pumping out chapters whenever I can. It just takes me some time because I want to be sure the story has a good flow. I feel good about this one.**

**Still reviews and favs help me feel encouraged to keep it going. ^^ Thanks a lot you guys**


End file.
